Camera Arguments
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: Stiles and Derek make a visit.
1. Day One: Camera Arguments

**I was sitting down one day watching my daily dose of TV shows with this suddenly came to me. So I wrote it out and here is the result.**

**Summary: Stiles looked into the camera, grinning he said, "****"So Stiles here, still in the Camaro****, still on this road trip with Derek Hale, Alpha." **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the characters **

"Hey, Genim Stiles Stilinski here and this is day one of the Stilinski and Hale road trip."

Derek rolled his eyes and looked over at Stiles who was seated in the passenger seat. The teen was holding a small video camera in his hand and was pointing it towards him as he spoke into the camera lens. "Really Stiles," Derek said.

Stiles frowned, "Man Derek, you messed it up!"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Man, my co-pilot is a child."

Stiles huffed, eyes focused into the camera lens, "And the captain is a sour wolf!"

The lycan gripped at the steering wheel, "I will turn this car around."

"You won't because we're already like what two hours out and if you turn it around it will be counterproductive and it's a waste of gas, besides you know you don't want too."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't need to be a werewolf Derek to know that you are lying."

"Fine, just, god what's with the damn camera?"

Stiles grinned, "It's part of the road trip experience."

"Oh, so narrating it, that too?"

Stiles nodded, "Yep, well, um, no I, well hmm."

Derek glanced over at the teen, his eyes shifted to the camera that was gripped in between Stiles' hands. He grinned when he noticed that the camera was still recording, the red light blinking on and off. "Stiles," Derek said, "point the camera here will you?"

Stiles raised an eye brow but turned it towards Derek. Derek looked into the camera lens and with a grin said, "Not only is my co-pilot a child be he is also an idiot because it's still recording."

"Really! Oh shit!"

Derek laughed as Stiles fumbled with the camera, "What's your reply to that?"

Stiles turned the camera towards him, eyes glaring into the lens he said, "I am not idiot."

"I'm starting to like the camera idea."

The teen huffed and muttered a shut up as he turned the camera off and placed it back in his backpack that lay at his feet. It had been a year since the whole Peter Wolf incident in Beacon Hills. A year of ups and downs as Derek fought to control the inner wolf that ran through his veins and had succeed, with an occasional slip up here and there. A year since the Hale and Argent's made a pack agreement. One year and his pack, although small, they were strong even though two were humans and one was a half breed. Things were going good, well apart from the fact that Stiles was starting to feel left out.

The hyper active- Derek liked to label it ADHD- teen refused to be turned, he said he liked being human. Even though Stiles was lying Derek respected the brunette's answer, and besides Stiles was a big help and was very important to the pack. His childish antics-although stupid at times- did add a good atmosphere and released tension from time to time. Regardless if the teen was human or a werewolf Derek was lucky to have him in the pack. And he would never admit it to Stiles, he would never turn him anyways, Stiles was better off staying human, it's what made him unique. Which is why they were going on a road trip, Derek was hoping to change the teen's mind, turns out Stiles was having second thoughts.

The lycan took a quick glance at Stiles whose head was leaned against the window, his eyes drifting shut. Derek let out a sigh, his brain recalling the question Stiles had asked him hours ago.

"_Derek!" Stiles yelled out as he approached the burn__t Hale house, "Derek! I know you're here!" _

_Derek revealed himself, opening the front door with a loud creak "What is it Stiles?" _

_Stiles breathed deeply, "I want you to turn me." _

_Derek frowned, ears perked up as he listened to the teen's heartbeat. Nothing. No increase or stutter, Stiles was telling the truth. "My werewolf abilities must be off, because I heard you wrong, on both accounts," Derek growled out._

_Stiles shook his head, determination flowing through his veins, "No you heard right, I'm telling the truth, I want you to turn me." _

_Derek frowned, "Why?"_

_Stiles sighed, "I feel so damn useless. Derek, you guys say I'm important but I don't feel like it sometimes." _

"_You are important to this pack Stiles." _

_Stiles shook his head, "But I want to contribute more."_

"_I'm not turning you." _

"_Fine I'll ask Scott."_

_Derek's eyes flashed red, "You won't and it doesn't matter, he won't turn you, and neither well Jackson or Danny so don't bother." _

_Stiles crossed his arms. "What makes you say that!"_

_Derek growled, "Because I won't allow it and they won't do it, I know them and I'm not risking it."_

_Stiles sighed as he hung his head, "I just want to feel important, needed, like I'm, I'm contributing more to the pack."_

_Derek shut his eyes tight as he calmed himself down. He opened them slowly as he eyed the teen. He looked pathetic, as awful as the word sounds, that's what he looked like. Upon further inspection Derek noticed that Stiles was a wreck. It looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep and had been tossing the idea around in his head for hours. There was only one thing to do. "Stiles, go home and pack some clothes."_

_Stiles frowned in confusion, "Why?" _

"_We're going on a road trip." _

"Hey Derek," Stiles whispered.

"Yeah?"

Stiles shifted in his seat as he got into a comfy position, "When you start getting tired can I drive?"

"I'll think about it."

The teen cracked an eye open, his face sporting a grin, "That means yes right?"

"It means I'll think about it."

"What about turning me?"

Derek frowned, he was hoping Stiles forgot but then again the teen was stubborn and resilient. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, he loved Kenzie –his Camaro- and having someone else behind the wheel as an absolute no-no, except that one time Scott was driving because he was wanted for murder but be damned if he had to turn Stiles. And if allowing Stiles to drive was going to derail the teen then he'd do it, even though it went against every fiber in his body. "Alright, I'll let you drive the Camaro."

Stiles sat up, "Really!" he cried out, a grin spread across his face and glowing in his eyes.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yes Stiles, really."

The brunette reached over into his bag and pulled out his camera. "Are you willing to say that into my camera?" he asked.

Derek laughed, "What!"

"Are you willing to say that into my camera?"

"Why?"

Stiles grinned, "Proof."

Derek didn't have time to answer and he really didn't have a choice because Stiles was already turning the device on and facing the lens towards himself. "Hey guys, Stiles here again," the teen said.

Derek muttered, "Really." He threw his eyes to the heavens "Man the things I do for this pack, for this kid."

"So Stiles here, still in the Camaro, still on this road trip with Derek Hale, Alpha."

Stiles turned the camera towards Derek, a grin on his face he said, "Say hi Derek."

Derek didn't budge.

Stiles frowned. "Derek, say hi."

"No."

Stiles turned the camera back towards him. "We are experiencing minor difficulties as-" Stiles stopped mid-sentence.

Derek pulled the Camaro to the side of the road with a quick jerk and a screech of tires. The lycan quickly put his car in park and shut of the engine. And the next events happened in a blur. Derek unbuckled his seat belt and reached over to try and relinquish the camera from Stiles' grasps.

The teen pulled his hand away when he noticed what was happening. "Derek, what the hell?"

"Give me the camera Stiles!"

There was a loud click as Stiles unbuckled his seat belt and tried to squirm away. "Oh hey Derek that's my-!"

Derek was now straddling Stiles waist, "Jeez will you stop moving!"

Stiles glared "No!"

"You're acting like a child!"

"Says you!"

Derek growled as his hand reached around to the side of Stiles' seat till he found the leaver the rested there. He pulled up and Stiles let out a yelp as he felt the back of the chair fall and one thing popped in is head-alert alert grab onto something- as he felt himself fall back. A hand reached up to grip hold of Derek's jacket, his other hand still holding the camera tight with his right hand. "Stiles let go of my jacket!"

The teen let out a loud groan "I'll let go when you get off me!"

"I'll get off when you let-"

The Alpha was now pinning Stiles down to the passenger seat had looked down at Stiles with a frown. The teen was laughing. The camera was now pointed in the lycan's face. Stiles grinned, "I'm sorry I didn't quite get that due to the shuffling but can you repeat what you said, into the camera this time?"

Derek growled, his eyes flashing red, "Stiles give me the camera."

"That's not what you said!"

"Oh for the love of god!"

Stiles' finger reached up and zoomed in Derek's face, Stiles looking through the lenses grinned as Derek's face came into focus. "So guys, Stiles here with Derek Hale who is currently pinning me to the passenger seat."

"Stiles," Derek warned.

"Say hi Derek."

Derek glared into the camera, "Hi," he huffed out.

Stiles frowned, "Can you say it without your eyes glowing because it'll cause a glare?"

The lycan sighed, he silently cursed at the teen but he willed his wolf counterpart to diminish. It looked like he wasn't going to win this battle and if anything it was causing a distraction which is what he wanted. Despite the fact that it was a distraction, it was still annoying. Derek's eyes flashed back to normal, he leaned back and looked into the camera, "Hi," he said.

"See, now wasn't that hard," Stiles said.

Derek rolled his eyes, he reached a hand out, "Give me the camera."

"You have to promise to give it back."

"I will, just give me the damn camera."

Stiles reluctantly handed the camera over, Derek took a hold of it, still keeping it focused on himself he said, "Hi guys Derek Hale here, just thought I'd let you know that I won because I now have the camera and yes I said I'd give it back but I think I'll keep it."

Derek laughed as he pulled the camera away from Stiles' reach. "Derek!" Stiles cried out.

"Yes?"

"You promised!"

"I don't recall."

"Again, I don't need to be a werewolf to know that you're lying!"

Derek grinned, "Oh, so it looks like I don't need to turn you then, seeing as you've got werewolf abilities."

"Oh for the love of-"

Derek had turned the camera to it was facing the teen. "Say please?" the werewolf said.

Stiles frowned, "Oh, so you're playing that game then huh?"

Derek shrugged, "What game are you talking about?"

"Derek!"

"Stiles?"

Stiles looked up into the camera, "Ladies and gentlemen we are still on day one of the Stilinski Hale Road trip and we've reached a snag in the road because our captain here is a camera hog and a drivers hog and he really doesn't know how to share."

Derek opened his mouth to say something but Stiles pressed on, "And he clearly is a seat hog too because he's currently sitting on me, well not sitting on me but straddling my waist because he won't get off, no pun intended, and you should just see the position we are in now because I tell you it's quite a site."

"Should I record said position?" Derek asked with amusement

Stiles threw his arms up in the air and Derek backed off a bit so he wouldn't get hit in the crossfire of limbs. Taking the answer as a yes Derek brought the camera up and he scanned around the interior of the Camaro. He started at the back and worked his way around to the right passing over driver's side. He slowly brought to the left where he pointed it at Stiles. He tilted his head to the left for a moment, "How does one record this?"

"Give me," Stiles demanded as he reached for the camera.

"Haha..no I'm not an idiot."

Stiles groaned, "This is going to be long week."

"Tell me about it," Derek said with a grin.

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Review? Please?  
>Have a nice day.<br>**


	2. Day Two: Talking to myself

**So another update, I am enjoying writing this it's fun. I am working on several chapters for Little Stilinski Hale. I promise you guys, sometimes this week I will have that updated. I've just been busy lately and personal stuff and writers block and yes. So onward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the characters.**

**Summary: Day Two, Stiles finds himself looking like a fool and Derek's behind it all.**

The Camaro cruised down the highway the only light came from the dashboard and the radio. Stiles was currently behind the wheel and Derek was asleep in the passenger seat. Stiles grinned. He reached over and very carefully took the camera that was placed in Derek's lap. The lycan shifted a bit but didn't take notice. Stiles quickly took the hand that was gripping the steering wheel off and fist pumped the air in celebration. Making quick work he turned the camera on and placed it on the dash of the car, turning the night vision on he turned the camera towards him. "Stiles Stilinski here," the teen whispered, "And I'm currently driving Derek Hale's Camaro."

"You're doing a piss poor job," Derek grumbled.

"I thought you were asleep," Stiles growled.

Derek sat up, he glanced at the teen, Stiles' left hand was gripping the steering wheel, and the other hand was holding the video camera. "I thought I told you when you're driving to keep one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear shift."

"Hmmm, I don't remember."

Derek reached over and pulled the camera from the teen's grasps. "I've got evidence that begs to differ."

"You should go back to sleep."

Derek laughed, "I was never asleep."

"So you've been listening to me talk to myself the whole entire time."

"Actually I got it recorded too."

"What the hell," Stiles cried out, "When the fuck did you get that, in fact how the hell did you manage to do that!"

Derek grinned, "Oh when you pulled over to put gas in the tank."

Stiles frowned, "You're an ass."

The lycan laughed, he poked his tongue out in amusement, "Find a hotel."

"Why?"

Derek waved the camera in the air, "So I can playback the events of today."

Stiles grumbled, "Stupid Alpha werewolves and their stupid stupidness."

Derek frowned, reaching over the werewolf very lightly hit Stiles on the side of the teen's head. "Hey! Alpha can hear you!"

Stiles gripped the steering wheel tight as he speed off, eyes alert for an exit or any means of civilization. They drove in silence for a few minutes and Derek couldn't take it anymore. The teen was tapping at the steering wheel and at the gear shift. Stiles' head was bobbing up and down, no doubt to whatever song was going through his brain. "Must you do that?" Derek growled out.

"Do what?"

"That drumming thing!"

"Oh, well, yeah, I usually listen to music in my car and you seem to have a no music policy in your Camaro, so drumming it is."

Derek looked taken back, "I play music in my car, you just never asked and you're always talking so I don't even bother."

"Oh."

Derek rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't judge me."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Oh well excuse me, Mr. I'm the quiet brooding, no if's and's but's about it, I'll kick your ass if you don't shut up Alpha." Stiles took a breath, "my bad for judging you."

"Stiles you spent all day with me yesterday and today, and have I've been any of those things?"

Stiles thought for a moment, teeth biting at his lips, "Hmm."

"Well?"

"Not all of it."

"Exactly."

"Well why don't you act like that all the time?"

Derek grinned as he opened Stiles' backpack, "Can't have my Alpha image destroyed can I?"

"Well I can certainly do that since I have proof."

"I can destroy that in seconds," Derek said, "shall we see if your camera can fly?"

"NO!"

"Alright."

Stiles sighed, "I'm serious though Derek, I like this you, it's nice."

"I'll think about it, I can be nice, it's just between Jackson and Scott I can't help but be a hard ass."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah and I probably don't help at all when I talk at a mile a minute."

Derek laughed, "I think after being in a confined space with you I'm starting to tolerate it."

The lycan placed the camera nicely in the teen's backpack and zipped it shut. He then opened up the front pocket and shuffled around. "Hey!" Stiles cried out, "What the hell are you doing, you're invading my personal space."

"Relax," Derek said, "I'm just getting a CD, calm down."

"Oh."

Derek shuffled through a couple, he's eyes rested on a yellow case, "Hey I like this CD."

Derek opened one of the CD cases and leaned over and he popped the CD in. He placed the others back in Stiles' backpack. His fingers then lingered over the buttons on the stereo as he changed the songs till he was on track eight. He turned it up and leaned back in his seat as the song Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd played through the speakers. Stiles grinned, "You need to stay out of my head."

"Why?"

"This was the song that I was drumming to in my head."

Derek laughed, "Damn, this so would've been a great camera moment."

It was a little pass nine when the two pulled up to a motel. As they walked to their hotel room Stiles was air drumming, much to Derek's dismay because the teen's air drumming came with noises. Derek dropped the duffel bag to the ground as he went to unlock the door, "Do you have to do that?" he asked.

Stiles stopped for a moment, he tilted his head to the left then to right as if tossing the idea around in his head, "Yes."

Derek rolled his eyes as he pushed opened the door, "The air drumming I don't mind, it's the noises must you make the noises."

Stiles opened his mouth to answer but Derek stopped him, "Never mind don't answer that," the lycan said as he entered the room.

The teen followed closing the door behind them and locking it. "So shall I plug in the camera?"

Derek nodded as he dropped his bags on the bed that was closest to the door. "Yes."

"Where should I start?"

"Where I started recording and we'll watch where I'm teaching you how to drive the Camaro after."

Stiles made quick work of setting up the video camera and joined Derek on the floor. Both settled down leaning against one of the beds. Stiles navigated through the feed that they had recorded, he found one where it looked like the camera was facing the glove compartment of the Camaro. He pressed play.

_The camera was fuzzy as it came into focus on one Derek Hale. The alpha grinned into the camera as he spoke, "Hey guys Derek Hale here still on day two and we're at a pit stop."_

_There was a shuffling sound as Derek turned the camera around and recorded the interior of the car, "Stiles is filling the Camaro with gas," the lycan stated as pointed the camera to where the teen was standing._

_Stiles was leaning against the car, you could see the outline of his body through the window. There was a shuffling sound again as Derek turned the camera towards him. "So, Stiles has been driving and he thinks I'm asleep."_

_There was a full on grin on the lycan's face as he was talking, "See thing is I'm not, but Stiles has been talking to himself and I think it's a good recording moment." _

_Derek suddenly jumped a little, "Oh, he's almost done."_

_The lycan brought his face closer to the camera his face becoming distorted and fuzzy before it came into focus. "Showtime," Derek said with a grin. _

_Although you couldn't see it since the camera was pointed away, the lycan had laid back down in his seat, head resting against the window. The camera rested in his lap and tilted towards Stiles, with correct finger placement Derek covered recording light. Closing his eyes just as Stiles entered and slammed the door shut. "You are handling the next one," Stiles said as he started the car. _

_The teen turned towards the lycan, his face and upper body showing on the TV screen. "And you're still sleeping," Stiles muttered. _

"_Fan__tastic, because I enjoy silent car rides and I would put on music but lord knows what you'll do."_

_You could see the teen think, lifting his hand of the steering wheel for a moment he said "Oh wait I'll know how it'll go."_

"_You'll say," Stiles cleared his throat and in a ruff voice said, "Stilinski what the hell do you think you're doing."_

_Stiles cleared his throat again, "Oh and I'll say, just listening to music." _

_The teen tilted his head left to right, then jumped, "Oh then you'll reach over and BAM" the teen took his hand off of the gear shift and slapped the top of his head wincing from the self-harm he did to himself. "Yeah okay wow Stiles smart." _

_Stiles shook his head, "Anyways so you'll hit me and say in your Alpha voice not allowed!"_

_The teen nodded his head, "Yeah, that sounds about right, right?"_

"_Oh of course you can't answer you're sleeping!" _

Stiles turned towards Derek who was holding back a laugh. The teen glared and shoved him as Derek fell over laughing. "It took all my will power to not crack up or say something."

"I can't believe you recorded that."

Derek sat up and grinned. "Oh keep watching it gets better."

_The car ride was silent for a moment, the camera still pointed at Stiles. The teen's face in deep concentration as he drove, every once a while he would fidget in his seat. The scene stayed like this for about five minutes before Stiles spoke up again, "You know what I don't get?" _

_Stiles turned his face towards the camera, "What I don't get is how you're asleep through all of this?" _

"_You know then again, I'm probably boring you to death anyways." _

"_Then again, if you were awake or if I was waking you up you'd probably tell me to shut up, right?"_

_Stiles nodded. "Right?" The teen turned towards the camera. " I'll just answer for you__." _

_Stiles turned towards the lycan again, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth he said, "So Derek how awesome do you think I am?_

_Stiles grinned as he turned his attention back to the road, voice gruff in what he thought was a Derek voice said, "You are all sorts of awesome."_

_The teen laughed, "Yeah, that'll never happen, come on now Stilinski. Anyways if you were to say that I'd probably choke on my own spit which would just show how NOT awesome I am."_

_Stiles frowned. "Wow did that make sense. Dear god I need to shut up. Yeah, I'm going to shut up."_

_As Stiles finished say that statement the screen went blank. _

Derek was laughing again and Stiles was looking over at him with a frown. "I hate you Hale," the teen grumbled.

Derek grinned, "You sure?"

"Yes."

"I beg to differ. In fact I think you mean that I'm the most awesome person ever."

"Oh that's it!"

Stiles launched himself at the Alpha, straddling the older man's waist, hands pinning his wrist down. Derek grinned, he lifted up his left shoulder and with ease turned it around so that he was now on top of the young teen. "Really Stiles?"

"You have the advantage, you're using your stupid werewolf mojo," Stiles huffed out.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I don't use it all the time and I didn't use it this time either."

"Yeah right."

Derek sat back, "Lesson one."

Stiles raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

Derek sighed, "Lesson one, throw your body weight so that you can overturn me."

"That'll never happen."

Derek executed a face palm, "Stilinski," he growled out "I'm trying to help you!"

"Oh!"

"Now, throw-"

Stiles lifted his hips a little, he lifted up his right shoulder and with all the strength he could muster flipped the both of them over so that he was on top. "Like that?"

Derek grinned, "Yes, like that, like I said Stlinski, I'm not all that bad."

"Yeah says the person who recorded me talking to myself like an idiot."

"Yeah, well except for that."

Stiles rolled his eyes, he rolled off of Derek and stood up offering a hand to help the lycan. Derek took it and stood up as well. They both stretched and Derek took notice of how tired Stiles was. The teen let out a yawn as he threw himself onto the bed. "Tired," Stiles mumbled.

Derek knew Stiles was tired, heck it was evident in his voice but the Alpha wanted to mess with him more. "Really tired, or just saying that because you don't want to watch your driving lesson?"

Stiles lifted a hand up and flicked the werewolf off, "Shut up."

"Kidding man and you say I can't take a joke."

"I'm tired, I've been driving."

Derek nodded as he bent down and unhooked the camera and put it away. "Shall we call it a night?"

Stiles nodded. "Mhmm, sounds good to me."

"Alright then, sleep it is."

"No faking this time I don't need any more recordings without me being aware of it."

Derek laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry Stiles, no more recordings, day two has come to an end."

"Good," Stiles mumbled, "that's a wrap then, goodnight, sleep tight and tomorrow I shall see you."

Derek nodded. "Sounds good, have a good sleep Stiles."

"Mhmm you too, now shut up."

"Wow, I think you and me have traded personalities."


	3. Day Three: Hiking

**Happy Turkey Day everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying your holiday. I had some time in between to finish this chapter. Thanks all for your reviews, you guys are awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Teen Wolf nor do I own Teen Wolf. **

**Summary: It is Day Three and Stiles and Derek find themselves hiking. Conversations and hitching rides ensue. **

It was warm out and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Derek and Stiles were currently in Cascade Locks, Oregon trekking Multnomah Falls. Derek was several steps ahead of the teen. Stiles was lagging behind for a reason, he had his video camera out and was recording the hike. "It's sunny out today," the teen announced as he panned his camera around the trailed area.

Stiles turned the camera around so it was facing him, "Oh and this is day three of the Stilinski and Hale road trip."

"Why does your name have to be first?" Derek called out.

"Because I'm awesome!"

The Alpha rolled his eyes, "I need you to pay attention when you're walking please."

Stiles huffed, "I'm not a child and I don't need-"

Derek was by the teen in seconds grabbing hold of Stiles' shirt. Derek gave him a stern look as he gestured to what almost happened. Stiles left foot had slipped causing him to almost fall off of the trail and down the steep mountain. "Stiles!" Derek barked out, "I told you to watch where you were going!"

Stiles took in a shaky breathe, "Sorry" he whispered.

Derek shut his eyes. "I need you to be careful, don't go falling off."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I'll be careful."

Derek pulled the teen back onto the trail and looked down where the teen almost fell. The lycan breathed deeply as he tried to shake the fear that hit him hard moments ago. He exhaled loudly and pushed Stiles forward, "I need you to walk in front of me now."

"Derek the reason I was walking behind you was because I walk slow and I'm recording and well because I walk slow."

The lycan growled "It's not a choice Stiles I nearly lost you, now walk."

Stiles huffed as he continued walking. He brought the camera back up towards himself. "Sorry about that guys, I nearly had a near death experience there."

"God, you're impossible," Derek grumbled.

Stiles grinned he turned around and began to walk backwards. He turned the camera so it was facing Derek. "Say hi Derek!"

Derek lifted his hand up.

Stiles frowned. "Are we really going to do this again?"

Derek looked up to find Stiles grinning back at him from behind the camera. "Hi guys, we're on day three of this road trip and my co-pilot is still an idiot."

"I am not-"

"Stiles watch out!"

Stiles felt himself begin to fall backwards. Derek growled as he dashed forward and grabbed a fistful of the teen's shirt. "Will you please watch where you are going!" he growled.

"Hey, that rock shouldn't be in the middle of the trail!"

Derek sighed. "Alright now you're going to walk by me."

"But I still want to record."

"I'll let you, we'll just walk slow."

"Sounds good!"

Stiles dragged behind Derek as the two continued their hiked along the cemented trail. There were several others hiking the trail now. It was closing to almost noon and Stiles was tired and he was getting hungry. "Derek!" the teen whined.

Derek stopped and turned around, "Yeah, what's up?"

Stiles bent over, one hand clasped at his knee as he took in a deep breathe, "Can we like take a break?"

"Now?"

Stiles nodded, "Yes now!"

"We just took a break Stiles."

"But Derek," Stiles whined, "I'm tired."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to do this," he muttered to himself.

"Derek does this mean we're taking a break?" Stiles called out when Derek didn't answer.

The lycan breathed a sigh and approached the teen. He placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles looked up and stared at Derek in confusion. Derek then turned around and patted his back. "Let's go, I'd like to get to the top like this year."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

Stiles grinned as he jumped onto the lycan's back, arms going around the older man's neck. He let his legs dangle as Derek reached around and took hold of them. "Should I record this?"

Derek laughed as he continued walking, "Yeah sure."

Stiles leaned back, keeping his right hand around Derek's neck, he lifted up his left and pressed the record button on the camera. "Hey guys Stiles and Derek here and I- Stiles Stilinski- have hitched a ride."

"He means he's lazy," Derek said.

"I am not, you offered and it would be very rude if I refused."

Derek laughed, "So that's your logic on it then."

Stiles nodded. "Yes."

"Stiles, will you, I don't know for once, just hmm keep quiet and record the scenery."

"Yeah, I can do that."

The two continued walking, well Derek continued walking. He kept a tight hold on the teen who continued to record. The scenery was nice, they were surrounded by trees but as you got higher they climbed could see the highway, the parking lot and the Columbia River. "Hey Derek," Stiles breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"I don't know yet, but thanks."

Derek smiled, "No problem."

"I like it out here."

The lycan tightened his hold on the teen. "Yeah?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, it's nice, there's something about it, that's well I don't know."

"Speechless?"

"Shut up."

Derek laughed, "You ruined it. I wasn't saying that you're speechless. I was saying that being up here, it's, there's no word for it, I mean there is, but it's hard to explain."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, it's exhilarating, breathtaking and well like you said, almost kind of leaves you speechless."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying."

"Did you get all that on camera?"

Stiles grinned with a nod, "Yeah, yeah I did."

"Good."

The two continued on in silence. Stiles still recording the trek, they walked for about fifteen more minutes before they finally reached the top. It was much cooler, the wind created a mist from the rushing water stream and the loud roaring waterfall. Stiles didn't give Derek any warning as he hopped off and headed towards the balcony edged that was built by the rushing waterfall. Derek smiled as Stiles recorded the scene.

The teen didn't say anything with his recording this time. He just circled the scenery, Derek walked up and stood beside the teen. Stiles shut off the camera and slung it around his neck as he leaned against the railing and looked down. "Nice view," Stiles commented.

Derek nodded, "Very much so, it's refreshing up here too."

"Hey Derek?"

"Hmm."

"I remember why I said thank you."

"Alright, are you going to tell me?"

Stiles nodded. "Thanks for taking me out here, for being nice to me, for putting up with my annoying nature."

Derek went to open his mouth but Stiles continued on.

"I mean, I know sometimes I can be a little annoying, sometimes even past annoying but I can't help it you know, it's just who I am. I guess that's why I want you to turn me because maybe if I'm like you, I can be more helpful to the pack then just being the person who relieves tension."

"You do more than that Stiles, I hope you know that?"

Stiles breathed, "Yeah, but I mean, come on, I can't even handle your guys training sessions and I have a hard time keeping up."

"So?"

"It's, I don't know," the teen sighed, "it's pathetic almost."

Derek threw his arm around Stiles' shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "You're not pathetic, do you hear me?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah."

"I mean it Stiles."

"Okay."

"Alright, now take out your video camera."

Stiles pulled back from the hug. "Why?"

"Because I overheard a couple of people talking to the ranger and she said that you can drink the water up here and seeing as you forgot the water bottles."

"You were rushing me!"

Derek laughed, "Yeah yeah."

"Are you going to drink the water!"

Derek nodded. "Yes and you are too and we're going to record it."

"No I'm not going to drink it! How can you be sure it's like sanitary?"

"Stiles, werewolf remember, and it is sanitary she wasn't lying."

Stiles frowned, "Fine but you're going first so I know it's not poison."

Derek smirked as he walked towards the bank, "Doesn't matter," he turned around and so he was facing Stiles.

The teen was already recording as he walked towards Derek. "What do you mean doesn't matter?"

Derek smirked, "Werewolf, remember?"

"Fine but if I get poisoned and I die, I am so haunting your werewolf ass."

Derek raised an eyebrow, shrugged, Stiles was now a few feet in front of him, the lycan looked straight into the camera, with a grin he said, "I sure hope ghost Stiles doesn't talk at a mile a minute."

"Hey!"

The lycan laughed, "Kidding Stiles, besides you'd probably be the same, hey if possible maybe even more annoying."

Stiles glared at the older man, "If I do this, are you going to feed me afterwards because I'm hungry and its way past lunch."

"Yeah I'll buy you lunch, now give me the camera you're going first."

"Am not!"

"I'm the Alpha and what I say goes, so you're going first."

Stiles grumbled as he shoved the device into Derek's hand mumbling something about Derek abusing his Alpha rank to get out of things. Derek couldn't help but grin was he watched Stiles lean over the bank. Stiles hand swished around before he cupped his hands and brought a little to his mouth to drink. The teen looked at peace but at the same time, his eyes brighten as if he discovered something new. "Hey Derek," Stiles called out.

"Hmm?"

"You need to try this, it's like, awesome."

Derek laughed, "Told you."

Stiles stuck his tongue out, "Whatever. Now give me the camera."

The lycan approached the teen, he stood above Stiles and handed him the younger man the camera. He then knelt down and dipped his hand in the stream. Stile watched from behind the camera as Derek took a drink. Suddenly an idea popped in the teen's head. Grinning, Stiles dipped his free hand in the water and quickly flicked his hand up splashing Derek in the face. Stiles laughed as Derek flinched, nearly falling in. The older man glared as Stiles smiled cheekily back at him, "Not me," he laughed as he shut off the camera.

"Well then I guess I'm not buying you lunch," Derek stated as he stood up.

"No!" Stiles cried out, "Derek you promised!"

"Yea but that was before you pulled that stunt you did back there."

Stiles frowned as he watched Derek's retreating back. He gripped the video camera tight in hands as he ran towards the lycan. Once he was a few feet away he jumped on Derek's back, arms going around the man's neck, legs around his waist. Derek stumbled a bit before his hands came around to grip Stiles' legs. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You can't do that, Stiles is hungry."

"Stiles is avoiding the question."

"Derek is being unreasonable."

The Alpha laughed as he continued to walk, "Alright, what do you want to eat?"

"Hmmm I don't care, as long as I got food."

Derek nodded, "Now I hate to ask, but are you going to hitch a ride the whole way down?"

Stiles grinned, "Mhmm."

"Lazy," Derek mumbled.

"No, maybe I just want to be close to you," Stiles joked.

Derek shook head, "Alright, but when we get close the bottom, you're getting off."

"I promise."

"Okay."

Stiles sighed happily. They walked for a couple of minutes before Stiles leaned back a little, with care he placed the camera around Derek's neck. He then looped his arms around Derek's neck again, one arm gripping Derek's shirt. "Hey Derek," Stiles mumbled.

"Hmmm."

"Thanks again."

Derek smiled, his grip on Stile's legs tightened, "No problem Stiles."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe? **


	4. Day Four: Realizations and Revelations

**You know what I love? When a chapter comes together well and fast, it's pretty awesome. This wrote very quickly, very few snags along the way. Many of you have been asking if this is going to be slash, if they're going to get together. I thought I'd take the time to answer that, at first it wasn't but then as I wrote this, it changed. It's a slow process, and that's how I want it. So yeah, just thought I'd let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, nor do I own the characters, this is simply a story and does not reflect that actions of said characters, it's all from my mind. But I do however own the video camera. **

**Summary: It's the fourth day on their road trip and Stiles finds himself getting an explanation and Derek finds himself caving at Stiles' requests. **

Stiles circled the cabin that they were staying in. He panned the camera in on the bed that lay in one corner of the cabin, "That's where Derek sleeps," he said, "because he's the Alpha and well, he, I can't think of any other reason."

The brunette then turned around to the other corner pointing to camera to the bunk bed, "That's where I sleep," he said with a grin, "The top bunk though, and all our junk and our stuff is on the bottom of the bunk."

"What are you doing?" Derek asked as he entered.

Stiles turned the camera towards the Alpha, "Recording our sleeping area."

Derek shook his head, "So let me get his straight, while I was out packing the car for our outing you were in here recording when you could've been helping me?"

Stiles just smiled at him he put the camera down for a second, "Hey, I could've if I wanted but I haven't recorded the cabin yet and I felt like I should just do it now."

The Alpha rolled his eyes, "The camera causes me grief sometimes."

"Naw, you secretly think it's awesome," Stiles stated as he placed the camera back up to his face, "Say hi Derek."

Derek looked into the camera, "Hey," he said.

"Ah, good you're learning," Stiles laughed.

The Alpha shook his head, "That and it's going to turn into an argument."

"That I of course would win," Stiles stated, "you know because I'm a genius."

"Alright then genius, where's the map, I told you to place it in top of the cooler but it wasn't there?"

Stiles shut the camera off and slung it around his neck letting it hang. He looked around the cabin's interior as he patted down his pants. "The map I know it's here."

"Did you lose it?"

"No shh!" Stiles scolded, "let me think!"

"Okay, let me record this then."

Stiles handed the camera over to the Alpha. Derek turned it on, he pressed the record button and faced it towards the teen. Stiles looked around the cabin again, his brown eyes showing he was in deep concentration. "Alright, so last night, I came in and kind of threw my back pack onto the bottom of the bunk."

As the teen stated what he did he turned his body so he was facing the bunk bed. He swept his arms in a swinging motion. He then turned so he was facing Derek's bed. "I then kind of threw myself onto your bed because I was tired."

"Then you kind of kicked me off," Stiles said as he glared at Derek, "which wasn't nice."

Derek shrugged, "Hey, I was tired too, and if I remember correctly you got a piggy back ride up and down that damn mountain."

Stiles waved him off, "Yeah, yeah."

"Okay, go on Sty."

"Okay well then I went ove-" Stiles stopped mid-sentence "Did you just call me Sty?"

"I did, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing Der," Stiles said with a grin.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay go on."

"Okay so then I," Stiles shut his eyes, "I went into my back pack and I kind of took out all my things, one of them was the map and I placed it…"

The teen's arms were in front of him moving from one place to another as if he was picking up the information in midair and placing it into another area. "I placed it…oh it's in your backpack!"

"Stiles, I packed my back pack this morning, it's not in there," Derek stated

"What!"

"It. Is. Not. In. There," Derek said one more time, slowly, each word punctuated clearly and firmly

"Ah, well shit," Stiles groaned.

Stiles then crossed his arms his tongue poking out, the whole while Derek still continued to record. "Okay if it's not in your backpack.."

The younger man trailed off again. He rubbed at his temple. "Okay, so I took out the map..you know no wait back track back at to the beginning"

Stiles snapped his fingers as he re-told the story again to himself. _I threw my back pack onto the bottom of the bunk._ He turned to the bottom of the bunk. _Then I threw myself onto your bed and then you kicked me off. Then I unpacked my backpack_. He turned towards his back pack on his bed.

"I took out the charger to my cell phone," he said as lifted his right hand pretending to hold an imaginary charger, "I placed it on the bed side table," he placed turned right hand down as if he was placing the charger down.

"I then took out my bathroom supplies," he said as he repeated the same action before

His eyes frowned, "I then took out the map and I looked at it for a while figuring out where we went that day."

The teen pretended he was opening a map, "I then, Der I swear I placed it in your back pack!" Stiles cried out.

Derek didn't say anything.

"In fact I know I did because I told you I was going to and I swear I-"

Stiles stopped talking, Derek had started to laugh. Stiles looked over at the Alpha in confusion, "Why are you laughing?"

The younger man glared at Derek and realization sank in. He launched himself so he was on top of the Alpha. He managed to pin Derek down onto the mattress of the bed straddling the older man's waist. Stiles made quick work of relinquishing the camera from the Alpha's grip. "You son of a bitch," Stiles breathed as he pointed the camera at Derek's face.

Derek glared up at him for a moment, his eyes bleeding red but fading back to green, "That isn't nice to say," he growled.

"Yeah, well, you're not very nice!"

The Alpha grinned, "Sorry, I just, it was interesting watching you work."

"God, so you have the damn blasted map!"

Derek nodded, "Yes, it's sitting on the dash of my car."

"Man, I hate you."

The Alpha simply stared at the teen, "Stiles," he said, his tone holding a serious tone.

Stiles placed the camera down, "I don't like that tone."

"I want you to point the camera towards me Sty."

"I'm not in trouble am I?"

Derek shook his head, "Stiles, point the camera back at me."

Stiles nodded as he pointed the camera back to Derek. The teen situated himself so he was straddling the lycan's waist. Derek also moved so he lay in a comfy position. He then reached his hand up and gripped the camera tight. "Can you still see me?" he asked.

"Yeah I can."

"I want you to listen carefully okay Stiles."

Stiles nodded, "I'm listening Derek, I promise."

"Just now, what you were doing when you were figuring out where you put the map, that's why you're in the pack Stiles."

"Der-"

"Nope, let me finish."

Stiles nodded.

"Your ability to think things through, to back track, organize your thoughts that's why we have you in the pack. You are smart Stiles, you do contribute things, when we can't figure things out you can because of your ability to concentrate and put things together okay."

Stiles nodded again.

"You don't need to be a werewolf to do that."

Stiles took in a shaky breathe, "Okay."

Derek smiled up at the younger man, "Understood?"

Stiles just nodded.

"Alright, so you ready to go?"

"Wait."

Stiles pressed the record button off of the camera and placed down on the bed. He then leaned down and hugged the lycan. Derek took in a sharp breathe before he wound his arms around Stiles waist. "Thanks Der."

"Mhmm, no problem."

"I really mean it."

Derek nodded, "I know Stiles, I know."

Stiles shifted his position, laying his head on the lycan's chest. "Hey Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you like this."

Derek smiled, "So I've been told."

"You should be like this all the time."

Derek laughed, "Can't, remember I got a reputation to maintain."

"Alright, how about sometimes then."

"That I can do."

"Good."

Derek reached a hand up to and ran it down Stiles' back, "You ready to go, or are you going to lay on me all day?"

"Sorry," Stiles mumbled as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Hey," Derek said softly, "don't worry about it okay."

Stiles nodded.

"Alright then Mr. Sty, get off and lead the way."

The younger teen grinned, eyes widening in glee, "Do I get to drive?"

"No, I'm driving today," Derek said as he gently pushed Stiles off

"Can I drive later?"

"I'll think about it."

The brunette nodded as he bounded out the cabin door and towards Derek's Camaro. The lycan pulled out the keys to the cabin that they were staying in and locked it. His swept over the porch making sure he packed everything before he joined Stiles in the car. The younger man was already looking at the map placed in his lap. "Hey if we want to do his in a timely manner we need to go here first then here."

Derek glanced over at Stiles, "Why?"

"Euler Circuits Derek."

"And again, I bring up the conversation I told you this morning."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Or because this is a road trip we could just go with the flow."

Derek nodded, "Alright, which one do you want to do?"

Stiles smiled, "Go with the flow."

Derek nodded, "Sounds good and no piggy back rides this time."

Stiles huffed, "Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"I'll get you to change your mind."

Derek laughed as he started the car, "Yeah, I don't think so."

* * *

><p>Derek didn't know how or why it happened but he indeed was giving Stiles a piggy back ride as they explored Horse Tail Falls. In fact he did know how it happened. He took a quick glance at younger man who was recording the scenery. The lycan let out a sigh as his mind recalled what happened moments ago.<p>

_They were sitting in the Camaro when Stiles turned to Derek, a very serious expression on his face. "Hey Der?"_

_Derek didn't look at him but instead kept his focus on the map in front of him, "What?"_

"_Can I get a piggy back ride?"_

_Derek sighed, he turned his attention to the teen, "Stiles, I already told you, no."_

_Stiles tried to hide the smirk on his face, he let out a frown and asked, "But don't you love me?"_

_The lycan let out a growl as his grip on the map tightened, "Stiles," he forced out._

_Stiles was grinning now, "Yeah?"_

"_Fine," Derek sighed as he threw open the driver's side door and __stepped out. _

_Stiles followed he slammed his door shut. The brunette took his camera out and turned it on pressing the record button. He looked over that Alpha over the hood of the car. Derek was glaring at him. Stiles simply smiled back, "Smile Derek!" he said to him_

_Derek scowled, "You are, manipulative." _

_The brunette smiled, "No just smart, it's like playing chess Derek." _

"_Chess huh?"_

_Stiles nodded as he began walking towards the waterfall. He was still recording as he walked. Derek jogged up till he was walking by the teen. Stiles tongue poked at the corner of his lip, "See, I just need to make sure I checkmate you."_

_Derek laughed, "Checkmate in what?"_

_Stiles turned the camera so it was facing Derek and he began to walk backwards __"Like I need__ to anticipate what you're going to say and then I analyze that and then I try to corner you by saying something better and BAM" Stiles freehand came up as snapped his fingers, "checkmate." _

_The Alpha stopped dead in his tracks. He placed two fingers on the pulse on his neck he then placed the back of his hand on his forehead, "Alright, so I'm not catching a cold."_

"_Why would you be catching a cold?"_

"_Because I'm starting to tolerate you and your quirky antics, I must be catching a cold."_

_Stiles smirked, "Naw you just love me." _

"_What makes you say that?"_

_Stiles frowned, "So you don't?"_

_Derek threw his arms in the air, "Oh for the love of god!" _

They were making their way back to the car when Stiles was smiling in accomplishment. The brunette was now walking as he fiddled with the camera in his hands. Derek could feel it, the grin, the happiness and the sense of getting accomplishing a goal was coming off of Stiles in waves. The Alpha let out a sigh, "Alright Stiles, why are you smiling?"

"I told you I'd get you to change your mind."

Derek rolled his eyes, "And I probably can't say you didn't can I?"

Stiles shook his head, "Nope, I made sure I got it all on camera."

"Yeah, you're manipulative."

Stiles grinned as he turned the camera towards Derek, the red light blinking as if it was mocking the Alpha, "So Derek Hale, how does it feel to know that Stiles has the one up on you."

Derek growled, "No comment."

"Rendered speechless! Hell yeah!"

"Yeah, next stop we're going to, I definitely leaving you there," Derek growled as he sat inside the driver's seat.

Stiles slid in, he shut the camera off, "You know, your threats, aren't really threats anymore, I think you're losing your edge."

"Yeah, I'm getting infected by your Stileisms."

The brunette grinned as he reached for the map on the dash, "So where to Mr. Alpha?"

Derek took a quick glance at the map, "Rowena Crest."

"Sweet."

It was windy Stiles took notice as he recorded the view from Rowena Crest, like you could hear the wind and all its glory windy. Like so windy that Stiles was afraid his camera was about to get flown from his tight grip and his imagination ran wild, him too if the wind wanted. "Derek!" Stiles yelled over the gust.

Derek didn't seem fazed at all as he walked towards the teen, a grin on his face, "It's awesome up here isn't it."

Stiles scowled, "No I feel like I'm going to fly away."

"But it's such an awesome feeling."

"It's like, what the hell!"

Derek laughed as he stuck his hand out, "Give me the camera, it's my turn to record."

"Okay but don't like let go, it'll fly away."

"I promise Stiles."

The brunette handed over the electronic device towards the Alpha. Derek took it and gripped it tight as he continued to record. "Hey guys, Derek Hale here, still on day four of the Hale and Stilinski road trip" he said as he faced the camera towards him.

Stiles frowned, "Hey! You can't just put your name first."

"Too bad I just did."

The brunette grumbled, "Stupid Alpha."

Derek reached over and flicked Stiles' ear, "Hey, I can hear you!"

Stiles whined hand reaching up rubbing at the spot that Derek flicked, "Der, that hurt."

Derek felt a pain spike through his chest as he glanced over at the teen. Stiles was now glaring at him, hand still covering his ear. "Sorry," Derek apologized.

Stiles managed a smile, "It's okay."

The lycan returned his attention back to the camera, "Alright, cause I hurt my co-pilots feelings, back track a bit. This is day four of the Stlinski and Hale road trip and we are atop Rowena Crest and it's windy as fuck up here."

Stiles frowned, as he stepped alongside the older man, "Really, you're going to cuss."

Derek nodded, "I have the camera I'll do what I want."

Stiles waved him off as he backtracked near the entrance. "You go ahead and do that, I'll be over here."

"Be careful Stiles, don't go falling off."

"I'll be careful."

Derek sighed as he continued his recording of the scenery, "Apart from it being windy, the view up here, it's pretty much awesome."

The lycan walked at a slow pace, the camera moving back in forth in a sweeping, slow motion so he could capture the view. You could see the Columbia River, the road, trees and several buildings. He panned around a couple of times before it focused on Stiles. The teen was leaning over the stone wall that was built up on top of the crest. The teen was looking down at the winding road below his eyes showing fascination and awe.

Derek kept the camera panned on Stiles. His forefinger pressed against the zoom button. The lycan felt a spike of appreciation and happiness spread throughout his chest. Shaking it off Derek focused his attention back to video camera. Stiles was still in the same position leaned over looking at the road below. His tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth the teen had his cell phone out and was now taking pictures. "Stiles, I hope that when you're watching this later you listen to my words," Derek said, as he kept the camera focused on the teen.

Stiles let out a grin and threw his arms in the air in accomplishment. Derek felt it again, that spike of happiness swelling in his chest. He shook it off again and continued to speak, "You're a really bright kid, you really are, that's why I made you part of the pack."

The brunette sighed as pocketed his phone, his attention still focused on the road below. Derek continued to speak, "You're unique the way you are, you help in so many ways and you really don't need to be a werewolf to do that."

"And I think, I think I'm falling in love with you."

With that said Derek pressed the record button and shut off the camera. Stiles was calling for him across the parking lot, "Derek! Can we go, I'm hungry, I'll pay this time!"

Derek sighed as he placed the camera around his neck letting it hang. "Yeah, I definitely am falling in love you."

**Thoughts? Review? Please?  
>Have an awesome filled day!<strong>


	5. Day Five: Confessions

**Look another update! Ah and the long of the wait didn't happen. No wait back track, the wait wasn't that long. But yeah, I was hit with an ephiphnay at work during my walk and I rolled with it. Also it was the reviews that you wonderful people left too, that helped aid in said update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own characters **

**Summary: The boys find themselves at Sherrard Point**

Stiles was looking around the empty parking lot. They were at Sherrard Point and by the looks of it, the only ones there. Derek was packing his backpack with water. Stiles had to smirk, the lycan was learning. With a backpack on, Stiles was unable to get a piggy back ride. "Stiles," Derek called out.

"Yeah?"

"You got everything?"

Stiles nodded, "Mhmm, I got everything."

Derek slammed the trunk shut and slung on the back pack. He nodded towards Stiles, "Lead the way."

Stiles simply took out his video camera, he flipped it on and faced the camera towards him as he walked towards the trail. "Hey guys, Stiles here this is day five of the Stilinski Hale road trip," the brunette said, "We are at Sherrard Point."

The brunette turned his camera around so he scan the area, miles of trees could be seen. Stiles turned around and began to walk backwards as he pointed the camera towards Derek. "Derek's learning," he grinned, "he has a back pack on today."

Derek rolled his eyes, "That and whether Stiles like it or not he is walking today."

Stiles grinned, "I'll find a way."

"Ahaha, no," Derek said, a glare on his face, "I am putting my foot down this time."

Stiles put the camera down for a moment, "You okay?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You, you just seem off today, is all, I-I wasn't even going to ask."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Stiles, I was joking."

"Oh!" Stiles said, jumping in realization, "okay good, I thought that you were angry at me."

"I'm not Stiles, now walk, please."

Stiles nodded as he turned around and began walking, "One day, I'm going to come back here with my dad."

Derek simply nodded. Stiles continued to ramble on, "I think he'd like it out here, I'm sure my mom would've too."

Derek didn't miss the stutter in Stiles' heartbeat at the mention of his mother. Stiles still carried on though, "In fact I'm sure she would've."

"Give her a picture from our trip and put it on her gravesite that way she could see it," Derek suggested.

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down into the camera and whispered, "Someone kidnapped Derek."

Derek frowned. The brunette glanced back quickly then turned his attention back to the camera, "Someone definitely kidnapped him."

Derek took three big steps till he was behind the teen. He over Stiles' shoulder and said, "One Stiles I can hear you."

At his Stiles jumped but Derek placed a firm hand on Stiles' shoulder, "And two, no one kidnapped me Stiles, that's ridiculous."

Stiles nodded into the camera, "Yeah, someone definitely kidnapped him."

"No one kidnapped me Stiles," Derek huffed out.

Stiles put the camera down and quickly turned around, a grin on his face, "I'm sure someone has."

The Alpha rolled his eyes, he gently shoved Stiles forward, "Walk Stiles, now."

"Nope, I lied, there's that mean demeanor of his."

The hike up was silent and when they reached the top, the view was breath taking. There was a chained fence that was wrapped around the area, starting at the entrance, going around and ending at the entrance. In the middle were benches. Stiles broke away from Derek and went to inspect that granite engravings that was placed in the stone underneath the chained fence. Stiles walked along, his camera focusing on each one.

Mt. Jefferson.  
>Mt. Rainier.<br>Mt. Hood.  
>Mt. Adams.<br>Mt. St. Helens.

Apparently you could see all the mountains from his point. Stiles panned the camera around, his eyes trying to focus on the mountains. Derek sighed as he watched the brunette from the corner of his eye. There it was again, the swelling in chest, his wolf was buzzing with happiness. The Alpha shut his eyes, yes he was in love with the the younger man, there was no denying that. But Stiles, Stiles deserved someone better and he probably didn't even feel the same way. Derek bit at his lip, as he stared off into the distance getting lost in his own thoughts.

"This sucks, I wish the clouds would go away," Stiles muttered to himself, "hey Derek," he called out.

Nothing.

The brunette turned his attention to Derek. The lycan seemed to be in his own world, his eyes fixed on Mt. St Helens. Maybe Derek could see it with his super eye sight. Stiles put the camera down and took notice of the lycan's demeanor. He seemed tense but it wasn't angry kind of tense. "Hey Derek, you okay?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

Derek breathed deeply, "I'm sure Stiles."

"Derek, don't lie to me."

"Stiles-"

"No!"

Derek's glared, eyes bleeding red.

"Derek, you can trust me, I-I want to help and I can tell something is wrong, come on, talk to me please."

The Alpha stopped, his eyes gazing up and meeting Stiles'. The teen had forgotten about the camera, the device still blinking red. The dark haired man felt anger rising in chest, took in a deep breathe and silently counted to ten in his head. He let out the breathe, "Nothing Stiles."

Stiles' eyes darkened, "I'm not an idiot Derek. I can tell when you're lying."

Derek let out a low growl, "Oh can you now."

Stiles nodded, "Yes, and that's a lie, now you tell me, what's going on!"

The Alpha took three big steps to Stiles. They were chest to chest, Derek breathing down on the younger man, he couldn't take it any more. "You Stiles, that's what's going on!"

Stiles looked taken back, "Me, what did I do!"

Derek shut his eyes, "Everything!"

"I didn't do anything Derek, I've been myself the past few days, and if I remember correctly you didn't seem bothered by it unless that was complete bull shit and you have been lying to me and I am the idiot here."

"You're not an idiot. I wish you'd stop calling yourself that."

"Then tell me what's going on."

"Just damn it Stiles!"

Stiles eyes darkened again and he let out an aggravated growl, "Now Derek!"

Derek's hand reached out, one hand gripping Stiles' shirt pulling him closer. The other hand reached to back of Stiles head as he pulled Stiles into a heated kiss. Stiles let out a gasp and Derek plunged his tongue into Stiles' mouth, the lycan letting out a growl from deep within his chest. Stiles' brain kicked into gear, he found himself kissing the lycan back but then realization kicked in and he was shoving the elder back. "What. Was. That?" Stiles breathed harshly.

The Alpha shut his eyes, breathing ragged. "I-I..I'm sorry Stiles."

Stiles didn't say anything he just turned around. Derek felt a stabbing pain in his chest and he also felt his wolf counterpart whine as well. The lycan bit at his lip, as tears welled in his eyes. Stiles took a step forward but stopped, "Just, it, it didn't happen, can we forget it happened?"

"Yeah, yeah okay," Derek whispered

The brunette brought his camera back up to his face and continued to record. Derek turned his attention back to the mountains in the distance. _You're an idiot_, he scolded himself. _Of course he doesn't feel the same way about you._ Derek took in a shaky breathe, his hands closing into fists, _stop being so emotional, get a grip._ Stiles slowly turned the camera back to Derek and quickly took notice of the Alpha's appearance. Stiles approached him slowly, "Derek?"

"Don't Stiles," Derek forced out, "just leave it."

Stiles bit at his lip, "I'm I'm sorry, you just, it just, you just got caught me off guard."

Derek shook his head, "I said leave it Stiles."

Stiles nodded as he stepped away from the elder. Derek made a fist, knuckles cracking, "I'm done up here, I'm going to the car."

"Derek, I'm sorry."

"I am too," the lycan whispered as he walked back to the car.

"Derek, wait-"

"I'll meet you at the car Stiles."

* * *

><p>Derek let out an anguished howl once he was seated in the driver's seat of his Camaro. The sound ringing in his ears as he resounded throughout the interior of the vehicle. "God you're so fucking stupid!" he yelled out, fists hitting his thighs.<p>

The lycan pulled at his hair as tears falling from his eyes. "You should've told him first but no, you and your stupid instincts and fuck," Derek yelled a fist slamming down on his leg.

The Alpha didn't know how long he sat in the car, verbally and physically abusing himself but when Stiles' came back Derek could tell the teen was a wreck. It looked like he'd been crying as well. "I'm done," Stiles whispered hoarsely.

Derek reached over and started the car, "Where do you want to go?"

Stiles let out a shaky sigh, leaning his head against the window, "I want to go back to the cabin. I don't feel good."

It was late in the afternoon when the pair arrived back at the campground. Derek got out followed by Stiles who walked ahead with his head down. The younger man wordless climbed into his bunk when Derek got the door open. Derek sighed, "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Stiles shook his head, "No, I just, just leave me alone."

"I'm going to get some food then okay?"

"Okay."

Derek sighed as he slammed the cabin door shut. He leaned against it, head slamming against the wooden material. Inside he could hear Stiles let out an anguish sob. The lycan took in a shaky breathe, hand gripping at his chest. His wolf was whining at him, to do something, anything. The Alpha ignored him as he pushed himself off of the door and towards his car.

The rest of the day passed quickly, the two managed to stay away from each other which was hard since they were in an enclosed space but it worked. It was around eight when they were actually in the same vicinity for the first time in hours.

"I'm putting my stuff in the car so I won't have to worry about them in the morning, do you want me to get yours?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged and Derek sighed, "Stiles, we need to talk."

The brunette's eyes darkened, "Now you want to talk, we could've this morning but you left me up there on that mountain confused as fuck Derek."

Derek nodded, eyes shut tight as he tried to keep his emotions in check, "I know and I'm sorry, but it's just Stiles, this, it's-"

"Why'd you kiss me Derek?"

The Alpha let out a shaky sigh, "I-I was acting on impulse, instincts, it-it just happened."

"Nothing like that just happens."

"I'm in love with you Stiles."

Silence. Pain staking silence. Derek ran hand over his face, "Stiles," he whispered, voice cracking, "say something."

"I don't- I-I…I'm sorry Derek, but-"

Derek shook his head, "Don't, I understand."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>It was closing in to about eleven when Derek woke from his slumber. He laid in bed, his mind slipping in and out of consciousness. He had only gotten about an hour of sleep, anytime he closed his eyes the conversation with Stiles replayed in his head, over and over. What Derek couldn't shake was that Stiles was lying to him. The brunette wasn't telling the truth. There was edge to the teen's voice when he spoke and Derek heard the slight change in the teen's heartbeat. The lycan really wanted to press on but decided against it. He didn't want to start an argument and he loved the teen and even if it hurt, he'd just have to deal with Stiles' answer.<p>

Derek sat up from his bed he leaned over and got the camera that laid on the bench. He switched it on and faced the device towards him. He pressed the record button, flicked the night vision on and looked straight into the camera lens.

"Derek Hale here," he whispered hoarsely, "this is day five of the Stlilinski Hale road trip and it was an accomplished fucked up day."

The lycan took in a deep breathe, "I really am sorry Stiles, I hope, I hope you can forgive me. I don't regret that kiss at all, nor do I regret confessing that I love you. I do love you Stiles, I really do. You're a great person, funny and your childish antics is something I found myself falling in love with, especially these past few days. Your ability to relieve tension, take things apart and backtrack is something I also adore," the Alpha took in a shaky breathe.

"But I guess I get why you don't feel the same way. You deserve someone better, I mean, before this road trip I've been mean to you. And I, what I'm trying to say is, you need someone who isn't that, granted I've been different the past few days, but I guess, I don't know that's different. Fuck that didn't make since."

Derek took a shaky breathe, "But every word I've said to you on this road trip, about you being important to the pack, about how you contribute to the pack, they're all true. I promise you that."

Derek took in another deep breathe, tears threatening to fall. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, when you're watching his later down the road, I just want you to know that, I do love you, I do care about you and I just want you to be happy and back to yourself and if that's with someone else then I'll take it, because your happiness is important. And I hope that you can forgive me one day."

Derek shut off the camera and placed it back on the bench and with that, the Alpha fell into slumber.

**Thoughts? Review? Please?**


	6. Day Six: Conversations and Phone Calls

**So I was supposed to post this earlier today, like in the afternoon, but you see I got home, I wrapped presents, my OCD kicked in and I fixed all the presents under the tree. I went up to my room and plopped myself onto my bed and I passed out into a oblivion for about 2-3 hours. I slipped in and out of consciousness but I really didn't want to get up because I had a certain someone who's named happened to be Stiles invading my dreams and I really didn't want to disturb that.**

**But here we are! I actually had this written up a couple of days after I posted the last chapter but I wanted to wait a bit and update Little Stilinski-Hale before anything else. So yeah. Enough rambling onward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, nor do I own the characters. This is story, something that came from my brain inspired from other actions. It does not reflect the actions of said characters.**

**Summary: Stiles and Derek talk and Stiles gets some fatherly advice. **

It was about four thirty in the morning when Derek woke from his slumber. He laid in bed, his mind slipping in and out of consciousness. The lycan sat up a bit, resting on his elbows, his eyes focusing on his surroundings. He scanned the cabin, up, down, left and right, and again just to make sure everything was okay. There was this odd feeling in his chest that he couldn't shake. He laid back down, and that's when he heard it. Stiles shifted from his spot on the bunk. Derek sat up, his eyes zoning in on the younger man. Stiles tossed and turned again, "Derek," he whimpered.

The Alpha slowly got out of his bed. He took three big steps before he stood in front of the bunk bed. Stiles still continued to sleep, but his body shook as he tossed and turned in his sleeping bag. Derek balanced himself on the bottom bunk. The lycan reached over and ran his hand through Stiles' hair. "Stiles," he whispered soothingly.

Stiles jerked a little, "No, Derek, please I'm sorry!" he cried out.

Derek felt pain and panic spike through his chest. The dark haired man also shut his eyes when his wolf counterpart whined. His eyes flashed red and his wolf whined at him again followed by him barking as if to say, _help him, he needs you._

"Stiles," Derek whispered again, louder, shaking the teen lightly.

Stiles jerked again, eyes snapping open, "Derek," he whispered.

Derek nodded, "Hey, you alright?"

The brunette let out a shaky breathe, "Bad dream," he mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?"

Stiles let out a shaky breathe, "I-I, you don't hate me do you"

Derek's gaze softened, "I don't hate you Stiles."

Stiles nodded, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."

"It's okay Stiles."

"But I am Derek, I didn't mean to…well..uh-uh- I didn't mean to like hurt you but I and it's just that-"

"Stiles," Derek shushed the brunette, "Yes I am hurt but it'll heal over time."

Stiles nodded.

Derek ran his thumb across Stiles' temple, "I just want things to be okay between us."

"I do too."

The Alpha smiled down in relief, "Okay, then I think we should okay right?"

"Right," Stiles whispered as he turned so he was facing the lycan, "I feel stupid."

Derek frowned, "You're not stupid Stiles, you had a nightmare, and it's completely understandable."

Stiles nodded, "I know I'm asking a lot of you but can..can you stay till I fall a sleep?"

"I can do that."

Stiles nodded in thanks. Derek continued to card his hand through Stiles' hair, he brought his other hand up to grip the wooden railing so that he wouldn't fall. Stiles stared at him for a moment, eyes drifting shut but snapping open again, eyes searching frantically around the room. Derek felt his wolf counterpart whine again, "Stiles, calm down," Derek soothed, "I'm not mad at you I promise."

The brunette let out a shaky breathe a hand reached out a hand to grip Derek's shirt. The brunette's fingers, fiddled with the material. "Derek?" he whispered.

"Shh Stiles," Derek whispered, "Sleep, we have a lot of driving to do later on today."

"But Der."

"What Stiles?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The brunette fell silent again, his fingers still fiddling with Derek's shirt, his other hand came up resting on top of Derek's hand that rested on the railing. Slowly but surely, Stiles' breathing calmed as well as his heartbeat and his grip on Derek's shirt loosened. Derek slowly backed off and made it back to his bed. His eyes drifting shut the minute his head hit the pillow.

Stiles felt a sense of deja vu as he sat in the driver's seat of the Camaro. Derek was in the passenger seat, video camera in his lap and he was sleeping. Or he was pretending to sleep, Stiles was sure he was pretending which is why he was silent the past hour and a half. The lycan grinned as he cracked open his left eye, "I'm awake and you can relax I'm not recording you."

Stiles nodded, "Oh, okay good."

Derek sat up and shook his head, "I was just relaxing for a bit."

"We're still okay right?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah."

"Still not mad at me?"

"I was never mad at your Stiles and like I said, I could never hate you."

"I just want to make sure."

"I'm sure Stiles," Derek turned to the brunette, "I'm telling the truth."

"I know, I can tell, for some odd reason, with you, I can tell."

Derek smirked, "That and you're observant, like I said Stiles, you don't need to be a werewolf."

"I think I get it now Derek."

Derek nodded, "Good, now find a hotel, so we can rest for tonight."

"Okay captain!" Stiles said in mock salute

The lycan rolled his eyes but sighed happily because things were heading back to normal.

It had been a good ten minutes since Derek disappeared. The lycan said he was going out to get some food and to check on the pack. Stiles sighed as he fiddled with his camera. After much contemplation he plugged it into the TV. The brunette began to flip through the video footage that had been taken over the course of their trip. He looked at the video feed on his camera and noticed that there was a recording of him on it. Confused the brunette clicked on the footage.

_It was day they were at Rowena Crest. Stiles was leaning over looking at the road below. His tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth the teen had his cell phone out and was now taking pictures. _

Stiles leaned back and watched.

_"Stiles, I hope that when you're watching this later you listen to my words," Derek said, as he kept the camera focused on the teen._

Stiles took a deep breath as he leaned closer to the TV, watching the images on the screen, listening intently to the Alpha's words.

_Derek's voice filled the air again. "You're a really bright kid, you really are, that's why I made you part of the pack."_

_Derek continued to speak, "You're unique the way you are, you help in so many ways and you really don't need to be a werewolf to do that."_

_"And I think, I think I'm falling in love with you."_

_The screen went blank._

Stiles bit at his lip and felt a pain in his chest. Maybe it wasn't pain. It was something, the brunette couldn't explain it. He looked down at the camera again, eyes scanning over the video recordings. He clicked on the one that had Derek's face on it.

_"Derek Hale here," he whispered hoarsely, "this is day five of the Stlilinski Hale road trip and it was an accomplished fucked up day."_

_The lycan took in a deep breathe, "I really am sorry Stiles, I hope, I hope you can forgive me. I don't regret that kiss at all, nor do I regret confessing that I love you. I do love you Stiles, I really do. You're a great person, funny and your childish antics is something I found myself falling in love with, especially these past few days. Your ability to relieve tension, take things apart and backtrack is something I also adore," the Alpha took in a shaky breathe._

_"But I guess I get why you don't feel the same way. You deserve someone better, I mean, before this road trip I've been mean to you. And I, what I'm trying to say is, you need someone who isn't that, granted I've been different the past few days, but I guess, I don't know that's different. Fuck that didn't make since."_

_Derek took a shaky breathe, "But every word I've said to you on this road trip, about you being important to the pack, about how you contribute to the pack, they're all true. I promise you that."_

_Derek took in another deep breathe, tears threatening to fall. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, when you're watching this later down the road, I just want you to know that, I do love you, I do care about you and I just want you to be happy and back to yourself and if that's with someone else then I'll take it, because your happiness is important. And I hope that you can forgive me one day."_

_The screen went blank again. _

Stiles stared at the TV screen. Derek loved him. Truly loved him. Really cared about him. The brunette repeated both video feeds again .After watching it for the fifth time Stiles the camera and TV off. He then began pacing the room. "Okay Stiles, calm down," he breathed.

"Derek Hale is in love with you."

The statement hit the teen hard, the words filtered through his ears, zapping his brain and sending a shock to his heart. "God, why did you act like a jerk to him!" he yelled out, "you love him too, always have since like you meet the fucking guy."

Stiles stopped pacing, "But no, you had to lie to him."

The brunette pulled at his hair frustrated, "Why did you lie to him!"

Stiles suddenly jumped when the hotel room door was pushed open slamming against the wall. "Stiles," Derek barked out, "are you okay?"

Derek stood panting in the entry way, the bag of food at his feet. Stiles nodded, "Yeah?"

Derek took a deep breathe, "God, I was getting out of my car and I heard your heart beat spike and I thought something happened to you."

Stiles shook his head, "No nothing, I'm not hurt."

The Alpha breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god, next time I go out to run an errand you're coming with me, I can't lose you."

Stiles simply nodded. Derek looked at him questioningly, "Stiles, you sure you okay?"

"Yeah?"

Lie.

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"I know."

"Like you can trust me Stiles, you know that right?"

Stiles nodded, "I know Der."

"Just thought I'd let that hang in the air."

"I'm okay Derek."

Another lie. Not wanting to start another argument after they had repaired everything Derek let it slide. The lycan stepped in after picking up the bags, "Alright, well I got food, you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Stiles moved over and sat down at the table the, the Alpha sitting in the other chair across from Stiles. "Scott says hi by the way," Derek said, "he also says, thanks man for calling and letting us know you're both safe and sound and blah blah blah."

Stiles laughed, "Did he actually say that?"

"Nope, I tuned him out and then I kind of got mad him."

Stiles nodded but then he suddenly jumped up, "Shit, I forgot to call my dad."

"Stiles, relax, I did that when I was out, he says hi, be safe and he'll see you when you get home and that he misses you."

"I'm going to call him anyways."

"Go ahead."

Stiles stepped out of the room and walked a few feet away to make sure Derek couldn't eavesdrop. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed his dad's number. His dad picked up on the first ring, "Hey Stiles, are you okay son?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine dad."

"Good, are you having a good time?"

"I am, it's nice out here dad, really nice."

"Great, is Derek treating you okay?"

"Of course he is dad."

"I just want to make sure."

Stiles took in a deep breath, "Hey dad?"

"Yea?"

"Derek loves me."

"I know he does, he cares about you."

Stiles shook his head, which was pointless, his dad couldn't see, "No dad, I mean, he loves me loves me."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's great, I thought you felt the same way about him"

"I do.."

"Stiles, what's the problem?"

"He kind of thinks, well he knows that I don't feel the same way.."

The Sheriff sighed, "And he knows this how?"

"I sort of kind of told him in a way."

"Stiles, why?"

"Because dad, there's a risk here, what happens, what happens if I lose him, or maybe he finds someone better.."

"Let me get this straight son."

Stiles sighed but the sheriff pressed on, "You mean, my son, the daredevil, smart ass but a genius whose whole life consists of life or death experiences because he is part of a werewolf pack is afraid to take a risk."

"Well when you put it that way…."

"Stiles, you already know life is about risks, tell the man how you feel."

"You're actually encouraging this dad?"

"I want you happy son that's what I want."

Stiles whimpered, his grip on the phone tightened, "You're not mad?"

"Stiles, you're my son, I trust you and your judgment."

Stiles nodded, again, pointless.

"Genim," the Sheriff spoke, Stiles' breathing hitched, his dad rarely called him that. The Sheriff only did when Stiles was in trouble or when the Sheriff was being serious.

"Genim Stiles Stilinski, take a risk because I'm sure you'll regret it later down the road, tell him how you feel, and if he really loves you, he'll forgive you for lying."

"Okay."

"Okay, I have to go Stiles, but I'll see you when you get home."

"Alright, I love you dad."

"Love you too."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe? Review? Please? Have an awesome day, or night or afternoon whatever time it is when you are reading this. **


	7. Days Six Continued: More Conversations

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I for one had a very productive day today, got all my baking done for the part at my house tomorrow because my dad will need to oven to cook what he needs to cook. So I had to this written for about a week now and decided, hey look Merry Christmas Eve present! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the Characters. This is a story and does not reflect that actual actions of the characters. The only thing that I do own however is the Camera**!

**Summary: Still on day six of the road trip and Stiles and Derek find themselves talking again. **

Stiles slowly entered the hotel room to find Derek gone. Panic hit him for a split second, thinking that the lycan had left but he relaxed when he noticed the bathroom light on and heard the shower running. The brunette let out a sigh and plopped down on the bed and allowed his mind to wander.

_If I tell him and he forgives me we can be together and we'll both be happy._

The brunette shut his eyes.

_But then again, what happens if he doesn't and he overreacts and then he hates me. Then he might like ignore me forever, never trust me again and maybe he'll kick me out of the pack. _

Stiles' breathing hitched.

_Or if we do get together, maybe he'll find someone else, someone better. I mean, I'm nothing special. _

The brunette's mind kicked into overdrive as it played out different scenarios. He didn't even notice that his heart rate spiked and that his breathing was coming in short and fast. The brunette was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. "Stiles!" Derek barked out, eyes and voice laced with worry, "Stiles!"

Stiles attention came into focus, "Derek?"

Derek breathed a sigh of relief, "God, you need to stop scaring me."

"What happened?"

"I should be asking you that," Derek breathed, "I nearly tore my shirt as I was trying to get it on."

Stiles' head cocked to the side as he noticed Derek's appearance. Derek was kneeling in front of him, one hand resting on Stiles' shoulder and the other on Stiles' knee. The lycan's shirt was on backwards, his wet hair was all over the place and worried expression covered his face. "I-I was just thinking about some things."

The Alpha bit at his lip, eye brow raised, "Must've been awful because it triggered your heart rate to spike," he squeezed Stiles' shoulder , "are you okay?" he asked.

"It depends," Stiles whispered, voice cracking, "I'm well…"

"If you think I'm mad at you Stiles, I'm not."

Stiles shook his head, "No, I-I know you're not mad."

Derek nodded, "Okay good," he tilted his head to the side sending Stiles a questioning look, "so what's the problem?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Stiles, what kind of question is that."

"Just, just let me do this."

Derek raised an eye brow, "Do what?"

Stiles reached a hand out gripping tight on Derek's shirt. He tugged till Derek got the point and allowed Stiles to pull him forward. Their faces were inches from each other, Stiles' lips ghosting over Derek's. The lycan took in a sharp breathe, "Stiles," he whispered, "what are you-"

The brunette silenced him by pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Derek groaned shutting his eyes as he responded back. The lycan felt his heart soar and his wolf hum in happiness. Stiles' tongue darted out brushing against Derek's softly. The lycan's breathing hitched as teeth nipped at his lips and he let out a gasp. Stiles' plunged his tongue into Derek's mouth causing the lycan to let out a whine. Stiles pulled apart slowly staring at Derek, "I love you," he mumbled, "I love you so much Der and I'm sorry I lied before."

Derek took in a deep breathe, "Why'd you lie," he whispered out.

"I don't know, it's, I panicked and I was scared."

Derek gently pushed Stiles onto the bed he hovered above him, hands on either side of the teen, "Scared of what?

"Of losing you."

The lycan frowned, "Losing me?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah."

"Stiles, that'll never happen."

"It could," Stiles breathed, his voice shaky, "you might find someone better or maybe just not want to be with me anymore and I'll lose you completely."

Derek shook his head, "No," he said forcefully, "that'll never happen."

"It could."

The Alphas' eyes flashed red but faded back to its normal grey-green color, "Stiles," he whispered, "I love you, that's all I know, I love everything about you and that's never going to change."

Stiles nodded. Derek leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. He pulled back a little hovering above him. "I also know that when I'm with you, I'm happy, my wolf is happy, when you're unhappy he is, I am," he mumbled.

The younger male whimpered, whined, deep in his throat, "I'm sorry Derek," he whispered.

Derek placed another kiss on Stiles' lips, "I forgive you."

"Not mad?"

Derek shook his head as he maneuvered the two so they were both laying on the bed "Not mad."

Stiles leaned up closing the gap between them. His eyes slid shut, heart beat rising as he kissed Derek softly. Derek nipping at Stiles' lips causing the brunette to gasp. "I don't want you to ever think those thoughts," Derek whispered as he pulled back for a moment.

Stiles nodded, "Okay," he managed out as the resumed kissing again.

Derek let out a low hum of appreciation from deep within his chest. Stiles nipped at Derek's bottom lip, teeth biting and pulling, "Sorry," Stiles breathed out as he pulled back, "I'm sorry," he said again, a low whine.

"It's okay," Derek whispered.

"I just, I didn't want to risk losing you."

Derek shook his head, as he placed a kiss on brunette's jaw line, "No, you won't," he mumbled, "I'm not going anywhere Stiles."

Stiles nodded, a gasp left his lips, "I thought you deserved someone better."

"No," Derek growled out, "just you, I want you."

"I love you," Stiles whispered.

"I love you too."

Stiles tugged at Derek's shirt again pulling him for a kiss. This one, needy and desperate. Derek's hand came up gripping at Stiles hair, the other resting on Stiles' hip. Tongue's and teeth clashed. Stiles' freehand came up to grip the back of Derek's neck. Derek pulled back a little, breathing coming out ragged. He began to kiss trail down to Stiles' neck. Derek inhaled sharply, his wolf growling in happiness as the teen's scent infiltrated his senses. The Alpha nuzzled the younger's man's neck, he gently kissed it, nipped at it, tongue running over the bite mark. Stiles let out a gasp, hips lift up a little bit, grinding against Derek's. The lycan suddenly stopped his actions causing Stiles to groan, "Why'd you stop," he asked.

"I-I don't want to rush this," Derek mumbled, "I don't want to hurt you."

Stiles nodded, "You won't," he breathed, "I trust you."

"I know," the elder said, "I know you trust me, but I love you and I want to take things slow."

"Slow, slow is good," Stiles agreed.

Derek's grip from Stiles' hair loosened, he trailed his hand down Stiles' face, neck till it rested at his side. Then Derek pitched his weight and turned the two so that Stiles was on top. He situated himself, Stiles' head resting on Derek's chest, body between his legs. "I love you," Derek hummed happily.

"I love you too," Stiles whispered, burying his head into Derek's chest, he took in a deep breathe, "I'm sorry again."

"Stop apologizing or I'll rip your throat out," Derek growled, threatened jokingly.

"Mmm, that doesn't scare me anymore."

Derek laughed, hands coming up gripping Stiles' waist holding him close, "Fine," he whispered, voice gruff, "I'll just leave a mark then, all over, how's that sound?"

Stiles groaned, "Take things slow he says, yet here you are teasing me."

"Oh yeah," Derek said happily, "I definitely love you."

They laid like that for a few minutes enjoying the closeness. One of Derek's hands carding through Stiles' hair and Stiles drawing patterns on Derek's chest. Derek felt his wolf purr in happiness and he finally understood what his counterpart was trying to tell him. Derek went to speak but was shot down. Stiles suddenly sat up and scrambled off the bed. "Stiles where are you going," Derek asked as he leaned up on his elbows watching the brunette.

"Give me a minute," Stiles answered as he picked up the video camera from the floor.

Derek let out a groan and rolled his eyes, "Really, you ruined the moment to get the damn video camera."

Stiles nodded, "Yes, yes I did."

The brunette was suddenly on the bed again as he situated himself so he lay next to the elder. He turned the camera on and faced it towards himself and the lycan. A finger reached up to turn the camera on and he pressed the record button. "Hey guys, Stiles Stilinski here," he said into the camera lens, he then nudged Derek, "say hi," he whispered.

Derek executed a face palm, he let out a sigh and looked into the camera lens, "Derek Hale."

Stiles grinned, "This is day hmm six right Derek?"

The Alpha nodded, "Yes, we are still on day six."

"So this is day six of the Stilinski Hale road trip and we are in some hotel that I don't know the name of."

Derek laughed, he reached an arm over and around the brunette, "You're a riot."

"You're distracting me!"

"How am I distracting you," Derek frowned, "just stating the facts."

Stiles turned his head towards the lycan, "Still love me though right?"

Derek glanced up at the camera lens then towards the brunette, then back up at the camera, looking into the lens he said, "Hey guys, Derek Hale here just so you know I love this guy, Stiles, my boyfriend," he gestured his head towards Stiles, "he's smart and a little bit out there but I still love him."

Stiles was grinning, "Boyfriend huh?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, problem?"

"Nope, none at all."

The Alpha laughed, he placed a kiss on Stiles temple, "Good," he growled softly

"Okay," Stiles said, "this is Stiles over and out."

Derek laughed turning over so he lay on his side, he buried his face into Stiles hair, "Yeah, put the damn camera away."

"I will it's hard when you've got your arms all over me."

Derek rolled his eyes. The lycan turned back over so he lay on his back. He took the camera from Stiles' grasps and faced it towards him, "Hey guys Alpha Derek Hale here this marks the end of day six of the Stilinski Hale road trip good bye and have a nice day."

"Hey!" Stiles cried out, "let me say bye too."

"Oh for the love of God," Derek cried out

Stiles grinned, "Bye guys!" he yelled into the camera lens

"Yeah, you my mate are a riot," Derek said.

"Mate!" Stiles cried out

"Yeah, okay," Derek rushed out, "camera's going off now."

Stiles laughed as he pulled the camera away from Derek, "No wait, wait!"

"Stiles!" Derek cried out as he reached, "turn the camera off."

"No!" Stiles yelled out, much like a child, "I don't think the camera heard what you said."

Derek growled, "Stiles."

"Der, please."

The lycan let out a huff. Stiles slowly faced him, camera still in his grasps, "Did you say mate, am I really your mate?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, yeah Stiles you are."

Stiles turned to look at the camera, "Okay goodbye!" he said as he shut it off.

Derek's voice could be heard laughing before the camera shut down.

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Review? Please?  
>Have an awesome Holiday!<br>You guys are awesome!**


	8. Day Seven: Home

**This is slowly coming to a close people. (That was hard to write, it's coming to a close, I'm a little upset). So depending on my brain there might be two chapters or one depending on how I want to make it work. You guys have been awesome, and I love that you've taken time to read this story and thank you for you convincing me to turn it into slash, which really wasn't going to happen, Stiles and Derek weren't supposed to get together, this was supposed to originally be a friendship fic but it somehow they ended up together haha. I don't regret it at all. It turned out good if I do say so myself. Anyways onward!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you guys know the drill, I don't own the characters nor do I own Teen Wolf**

**Summary: Stiles and Derek return home **

Stiles woke up to a heavy weight on his back. Lifting his head a bit the brunette's sleepy eyes glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings. He realized that they were still in the hotel and that it was Derek laying on top of him. He let a yawn and buried his head into the pillow his eyes slowly drifting shut. A loud ring caused him to snap them open. Derek let out a groan, head buried in between Stiles' shoulder blades. "Who calls at," the lycan lifted his head up and glanced at the clock, "six in the morning," he growled out as he laid his head back down.

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know," he answered with a mumble

Derek let out a growl, "Well whoever it is, is going to pay, don't they realize that people are asleep at this hour."

The brunette reached over grasping the device he pressed the answer button and placed it in his ear, "This is Stiles," he grumbled.

"Stiles?"

Stiles grinned, he turned his head towards Derek, "It's my dad, still want to follow through with your threat?" he said to the lycan.

Derek lifted his head glowered at him before burying his head in between Stiles' shoulder blades, "Shut up," he murmured.

"Hey dad," Stiles said returning back to the phone call, "what's up?"

"I woke you up didn't I?" the sheriff asked.

Stiles nodded, "Yes you did, but it's alright."

"I wanted to know how it went last night?"

Derek suddenly lifted his head up, his grip on Stiles tightened. Stiles' reached his free hand up and placed it on top of Derek's he squeezed it reassuringly. "It went great," Stiles answered.

"Good, so am I to assume you two are together."

Derek's breathing hitched. Stiles turned his head slightly, making eye contact with his mate. Derek gave him a slight nod. "Yeah, yeah we are," Stiles answered.

"Well aright then that's all I wanted to know," the Sheriff said with a smile

"Yep, now can I go back to sleep?" Stiles asked.

The Sheriff laughed, "Yeah, I'll see you later today okay?"

"Alri-hey!" Stiles yelled out when the phone was taken from him.

Derek now held the device in his hand, the phone pressed to his ear, "Mr. Stilinski?"

"Derek," the Sheriff said.

"You don't mind at all that your son and I are together?"

"No, I trust my son and I trust you."

Derek let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

The Sheriff laughed, "No problem Derek, anything else?"

"No, we'll see you later some time tonight."

"Sounds good, oh and Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"You hurt my son, I will end you."

"Noted," Derek said.

"Alright, goodbye."

Derek hung up the phone he reached over Stiles placing it back on the table. "Your dad is pretty much awesome."

Stiles yawned, "I know," he mumbled.

The Alpha smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Stiles back, "Time to go back to sleep?" he suggested

Stiles nodded "Mmm."

Derek laid his head back down, arms tightly around Stiles' waist. Just as the lycan shut his eyes Stiles' phone rang again. "God damn it," Derek growled out.

Stiles laughed as he reached over to answer the phone, "Stiles," he said.

"Stiles, you both better not be in the same bed," the Sheriff scolded.

Derek groaned as he rolled off laying flat on the bed next to Stiles, "And here I thought your dad was awesome."

"We are," Stiles answered.

The Sheriff let out a huff, "Please, please tell me you guys are taking it slow."

"Dad!" Stiles cried out, "Are we really having this conversation on the phone, right now, really!"

"Yes we are having this conversation now!"

Stiles pulled the phone back and glared at the device, "Yes we are taking it slow, God do you think I'm an idiot!"

The Sheriff went to speak but Stiles beat him to it, "No wait, don't answer that!"

"Stiles-"

The brunette took a deep breathe, "Dad I promise you we're taking it slow, this is me you're talking to here, damn for the love that is almighty, you said you trust me and Derek and yet here you are asking a question like that!"

"Stiles-"

"And furthermore way to make me feel uncomfortable which is not cool at all, and I mean hello he can hear you too, I mean oh jeez, dad, just really!"

"Stiles!" the Sheriff barked out.

"Yes?"

"Will you let me get a word in?"

"Yes, yes I can do that."

"I love you and I trust you both I just don't want you to rush things and well, god I don't know why I asked that, good bye son."

Derek was smirking from his spot on the bed, "Now I see where you get it from."

"Shut up."

"It is day seven on the Stlinski Hale road trip and the Sheriff is miles away and still managing to assert his parenting skills," Derek announced.

Stiles who was still on his stomach turned over and was shocked to find that Derek had the camera in his hands. The lycan was staring into the camera lens, the red light flashing. "You recorded that!"

Derek nodded, "Yes sir, I did."

Stiles groaned as he turned back around burying his face into the pillow, "Great, fantastic."

The lycan laughed, "I had too."

"I can't believe he called back just to say that."

Derek shut the camera off and he leaned over and placing it back on the floor. The lycan then rolled over pulling Stiles into his arms, "He's just looking out for you Sty."

The brunette huffed burying his head into Derek's chest, "Or torturing me."

"Naw, your dad wouldn't do that."

Stiles lifted his head up and glared at the Alpha, "You're a riot."

Derek grinned, "I try."

Stiles sighed and realization dawned on him. They were going home today. He did miss his dad and the pack but he didn't want to leave just yet. Leaving would be mean no more alone time with Derek, leaving would mean going back to reality. Derek looked down at his mate, "Hey? What's wrong?" he asked.

The brunette let out a sigh "I don't want to go home," he admitted

"I know and I don't either but your dad is expecting us home today and so is the pack."

"I know."

"We can come out here another time?" Derek suggested, "I feel like we need to redo day five, don't you?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah."

"Another time then," Derek whispered as he leaned down capturing Stiles lips in a gentle kiss, "but for now, since I'm up and you are too, we should get ready and head out."

Stiles took a deep breath, a hand came up to grip Derek's shirt, "Can we just lay here for a little while longer?"

Derek nodded, "Of course," he answered placing a kiss on Stiles' forehead

* * *

><p>It was closing in to about eight o clock in the evening when Derek pulled up to the Stilinski household. Stiles was passed out in the passenger seat, the video camera in his lap. He placed his Camaro in park and shut the car off. Quietly he got out of the driver's seat and made his way to the passenger side. His eyes scanned the driveway, the police cruiser was gone indicating that the Sheriff was still at work. The lycan bit at his lip, he really didn't want to leave Stiles alone by himself. He knew that Stiles was fine on his own but now that Stiles was his mate, he was a little apprehensive about the idea. "John, I really hope you don't kill me if I stay over," he mumbled to himself as he opened the door passenger side door.<p>

Stiles awoke with a start, "What's going on?" he asked groggily

"We're home," Derek whispered.

Stiles blinked his eyes a couple of times, "Awww man," he mumbled as buried himself deeper into the chair, "don't want to be home."

Derek smiled down at him, "I know," he said soothingly, "but if you want, I'll stay over?"

"Really?"

Derek nodded, "Mhmmm."

"Can we watch our video footage from our road trip?"

"If you want too."

"I do."

"Alright, then we have a plan."

Derek stepped aside so Stiles could step ou,t once he was out he turned to the Alpha, "Can I just leave my stuff here?"

The Alpha nodded, "Mhmm don't worry about."

Stiles slung the camera around his neck and walked towards the door. He patted the hood of his jeep as he walked by mumbling "I missed you Ziva" as he patted the blue vehicle. Derek smiled at his mate as he followed him to the front door. Stiles reached into his pocket pulling his key out, "You sure you want to stay?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded, "Of course."

Stiles didn't say anything just nodded. The Alpha frowned he reached an arm out pulling Stiles close to him, "Hey where'd this come from, where'd my Stiles go?"

"What?" Stiles mumbled.

"Why you acting like this all of a sudden?"

Stiles shrugged.

"Genim Stiles Stilinski," Derek growled out softly

The brunette bit at his lip, "Just, I don't know Derek."

"I love you okay," Derek said forcefully, "I'm not mad at you, I don't hate you."

Stiles nodded.

"How many times do I need to get that through your thick skull?"

Stiles managed a smile, "A lot," he said.

Derek shook his head and Stiles was looking at him again, a slight worried expression on his features. "What's wrong Sty?"

"Just, this is just, it seems unreal sometimes, you know."

"How?"

"I just can't help but think I'm going to lose you someday."

Derek shook his head as he held Stiles closer, "That's where you're wrong, you're my mate Stiles, you know what that means right?"

"Well.."

"I know you do Stiles, I'm sure you've researched that topic."

"When a werewolf finds their mate, they're mates for life," Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded, "Mhmmm, sorry Sty but you'll have to deal with my grouchiness forever."

Stiles grinned up at him, "And you're stuck with hearing my rants forever?"

Derek faked a groan and whine, "Damn I didn't think of that."

The brunette hugged Derek tightly inhaling the lycan's scent, "You're okay with that?"

"I am," Derek mumbled, "I told you already Stiles, I love you, I love everything about you and that's never going to change."

Stiles nodded. Derek looked down and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles lips.

"And I only want you."

Stiles nodded again. Derek kissed stiles again.

"I'm not going anywhere either."

Another nod. Another kiss.

"Got it?"

"Got it," Stiles whispered.

"Okay good, now open the door please, so we can get to watching."

Stiles managed a smile, "Okay."

It was late when the Sheriff pulled up into the driveway. Derek's Camaro was parked right behind Stiles' jeep. The Sheriff let out a sigh as he parked behind Derek's car and shut off his car. He slammed the driver's door shut and made quick work of getting into the house. One he entered the threshold he stopped in the entry way when heard the sound of the TV playing, Stiles and Derek's voices coming from the speakers. "What the hell," he mumbled to himself.

The Sheriff entered the family room and was met with, well, adorable scene; yeah adorable would be the right word. Derek was laid out on the couch on his back. One hand behind his head the other resting on Stiles' back. Stiles was laying on top of Derek, the brunette's arms round Derek's waist. The Sheriff turned his attention to the TV and watched the images on the screen.

_The camera was panned in on Stiles and by the looks of it, Stiles was on the ground. His brown eyes glaring into the camera, "Derek," the brunette growled._

"_Yes?" _

"_Give me the camera," Stiles demanded hands reaching for the device_

"_No," Derek said, and though you couldn't see it, you could tell the lycan was grinning _

"_Der!"_

"_Sty?"_

_Stiles huffed, "This is not fair, you promised no werewolf abilities."_

"_I'm not using werewolf abilities, I made a promise and it was a pinky promise."_

"_Well this is ridiculous because one I lost that damn race and two I can't move at all."_

_Derek was laughing, "Maybe because you like being underneath me?"_

"_Oh dear god did you just say that while the camera was recording?" Stiles asked in shock_

"_Yes sir and I regret nothing."_

_Stiles was laughing, "I like this you."_

"_Yeah?"_

_Stiles nodded, "Mhmmm I do." _

"_Alright," the lycan sighed, "because I love you." _

"_I love you too," Stiles __said._

_Derek tilted his head to the left, the camera going with him. There was shuffling sound as the camera was pulled away a little bit showing both Derek and Stiles on the screen. Derek leaned down placing a gentle kiss on Stiles lips, "You can have the camera." _

"_Really?"_

"_Mhmm but first…"_

_Stiles groaned, "I knew there was a catch."_

_Another laugh could be heard coming from the Alpha as the camera was panned back on Stiles. "But first," Derek repeated, "Can you tell the camera what day we're on and why you're on the ground?" _

_Stiles rolled his eyes as he let out a huff. He then looked into the camera a smile on face, "Hey guys Stiles Stilinski here and this is day seven of the Hale Stilinski road trip."_

"_Hey! You said my name first," Derek yelled interrupting_

"_Yes, now will you let me finish," Stiles growled out playfully_

"_Go on." _

"_This is day seven of the Hale Stilinski road trip and the reason I'm on the ground because well I bet Derek I could beat him in a race and I lost which I denied which is stupid since we recorded the race."_

"_Yes we did."_

"_And I told Derek no werewolf abilities__."_

"_Which I didn't use." _

"_Will you let me talk!" Stiles demanded _

_Derek laughed, "Alright I'm shutting up."_

"_Thank you," Stiles sighed, "Anyways so I lost, and I called Derek a cheating sour wolf and he said to take it back."_

"_Which he didn't" Derek mumbled._

_Stiles glowered at him, "Ahem as I was saying, I didn't instead I said no and well, a he kind of tackled me to the ground and here we are." _

"_See now that wasn't that hard," Derek said_

"_Yes now can I have the camera back?" Stiles asked_

_There was a shuffling sound as Derek handed over the camera and now the Alpha could be seen on the TV screen. "Hey Der?" Stiles asked._

_Derek nodded as he looked into the lens, "Yeah?" _

"_Thanks again," Stiles breathed. _

"_No problem Stiles." _

_The screen went blank. _

The Sheriff looked over at Derek and Stiles. He couldn't help the grin that graced his features. His son was happy, really happy and by the looks of the video, Derek looked exactly the same. In fact he was shocked to hear the Alpha laugh. "Yeah, I made a good choice in trusting you," the Sheriff mumbled to himself as he grabbed an extra blanket from the hallway closet.

Stiles shifted in his sleep when he felt a blanket covering him, he opened his eyes slowly staring at his dad. They stared at each other for a split second before Stiles eyes slid shut as he cuddled closer to Derek. The brunette let out a content sigh as Derek tightened his hold on him. Once they were covered with the blanket the Sheriff made his way out of the room. Derek cracked an eye open, "Night Sheriff," he called out softly

"Night Derek," the Sheriff said back stopping in his tracks "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Kay," Derek mumbled.

"I mean it Derek Hale, don't you go sneaking off I already know you're here."

Derek nodded, "I'm sorry," he apologized

"Don't be, if the video footage is any indication, you make my son happy and that's all I ask."

"I love him," Derek said.

"I know."

The Alpha sighed, "I feel like I need to ask though."

"Go on."

"Can I stay the night?"

"Yes and now as I said before, I will see you in the morning."

Derek grinned, "Now I know where Stiles gets it from."

"Yes, I get it from my dad now can we all shut up," Stiles mumbled, "Some of us are trying to sleep."

The Sheriff shook his head, "Good night son."

"Night dad," Stiles mumbled, "I love you."

"I love you too Stiles, I'll see you in the morning and no funny business down here."

Stiles nodded, "Hmm got it."

"Night Sheriff," Derek called

"John," the Sheriff called out as he ascended the stairs, "just call me John."

"Alright, night John."

"Night," John called back.

Stiles growled, "Yes! Okay goodnight everybody!"

Derek chuckled and he could hear John laughing as the Sheriff closed the door to his bedroom. The Alpha turned to Stiles. "You're cute when you growl," he whispered.

The brunette growled at him again, "Yes, thank you, now sleep, please."

Derek sighed as he eyes drifted shut, "Like I said on day two, you and me switched places."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Review? Please?**

**As promised here is the update. I was going to update tomorrow but I'm planning on playing my guitar and working on Little Stlinski Hale and Derek Laws. And I'm probably going to forget because I might hanging out with the cousin or playing my guitar till my fingers bleed. It will most likely be the latter because I remembered my cousin is busy and I have no friends to call and hang out with since they all live in the land of freaking Narnia. Anyways.**

**Have an awesome day!**


	9. Day Eight: Pack

**I've been slacking and I've also noticed what a complete dumbass I am. I want to thank Dereksgirl24 and Woman-of-the-night for helping me out with some of my chapters when I got stuck in a rut. You both are awesome!**

**Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: Well you guys know the drill. I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own the characters. This is a story that came from my mind and it no way shape or form reflects the actual actions of said characters. The only thing I do own however is the video camera.**

**Summary: Stiles and Derek are back from their road trip. John does a little interrogation and the pack welcomes Stiles and Derek home.**

John Stilinski walked down the stairs to find that Derek and Stiles were still sleeping but they both had shifted positions. This time the older male was now lying on the couch on his stomach, one arm dangling off the edge the other he rested his head on. Stiles lay completely on top of him, draped across his back, arms tight around Derek's waist, head buried in the lycan's shirt between the males shoulder blades. The Sheriff smiled at the site as he walked into the kitchen. He had just started pouring himself a cup when he heard voices. "Stiles," Derek groaned, "up."

"No," Stiles whined, "more minutes, please Der, I'm tired."

"But your dad's awake."

"Well that's my dad," Stiles grumbled, "He can be up if he wants."

John rolled his eyes, "Stiles," he called out, "Get up and get your butt in here, I want to hear how your trip went."

"See what you did," Stiles groaned.

Derek laughed as he lifted his head up and looked back towards his mate, "We can take a nap later okay."

"Alright."

Stiles let out a yawn and stood up, Derek followed suit as they both walked into the kitchen. John nodded in greeting and gestured towards the kitchen counter. Stiles sat down in one of the stools, Derek took the other seat and John moved across from them, standing, as leaned against the countertop. "Where'd you go?" he asked.

"Oregon," Derek answered as he let out a yawn shaking the sleep from his eyes.

John nodded, "Did you do all the driving Derek?"

Derek shook his head, "No, I let Stiles drive too."

"You let Stiles drive your Camaro?"

Derek nodded. Stiles grinned, "It was awesome dad, we took a video of it, and you should see it."

"That, I got to see," John laughed, "when I get off work, we'll watch it."

Stiles grinned, "Cool, you should see the rest of our trip."

John nodded as he walked towards his son placing a hand on his shoulder, "You had fun though?"

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, I had a lot of fun."

"Derek?" John asked.

Derek nodded, "Yeah, it was great."

"Good," the sheriff breathed, "Now I'm off to work, I'll see you guys later tonight."

"Uh John," Derek said hesitantly

"Yeah?"

"You said guys?"

John nodded, "Yes, so I will see you tonight as well."

"But, well, I-"

The sheriff rolled his eyes as he approached the lycan "Derek, I know you're the Alpha and the boss, but here in my house, my rules, ergo I'm the boss, so like I said before, I will see you tonight."

Derek nodded. "Got it?" the sheriff said.

"Got it," Derek breathed.

"Okay, I'll see you later okay."

"John wait," Derek yelled.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to see the pack first and have a pack meeting."

John nodded as he threw open the front door, "Got it, I'll see you later then."

Derek sat on the hood of his Camaro watching as his pack members came out of the car. Scott was first, the Beta running towards Stiles the Beta embracing Stiles in a tight hug. "Scott," Stiles managed out, "can't breathe."

"Sorry man, I just missed my friend," the Beta apologized with a smile.

"Did you guys have fun?" Allison asked as she embraced the brunette.

"Yeah, I recorded parts of our trip, I'll have to share it with you guys later," Stiles said.

Danny was next as he pulled Stiles into a tight embrace, "Cool, can't wait."

Stiles grinned, "Did you miss me?"

Danny rolled his eyes, sarcasm laced in his voice he answered, "Oh yeah, but Jackson missed you the most."

Jackson scowled, "I did not, it was just," the other Beta trailed off but he let out a huff as he pulled Stiles into a one arm hug, "it was weird with you gone, it was like mellow and too damn quiet."

Lydia nodded, "Glad your back though."

Derek grinned from his spot on the hood of his car as his pack members crowded around Stiles. He realized that he should be upset that they weren't crowding around him, because he was their Alpha but he was happy to see that they missed Stiles. If anything it proved to him, and to Stiles-in a secret kind of way- that he was important to the pack, that if he was gone he would be missed. His wolf though, made a low growing noise when Scott shoved Stiles. It was a playful shove but his wolf didn't like it at all. Stiles looked over at Derek, eye brows raised as if he knew something was wrong.

The Alpha's eyes flashed red, "Scott," he growled out, low, threatening

"Yeah," Scott answered slowly.

"Don't," Derek said as he stood up and made his way towards the group, "don't you ever push him like that again."

"I missed that too, shockingly," Jackson said.

Derek scowled, as his anger slowly disappeared. Danny was laughing, "It was way to quiet and just, well it wasn't the same with both you gone."

Lydia nodded, "Yeah, no Stiles like antics and Derek barking orders, it was just, it was weird."

Stiles smiled, "So you missed Derek too?"

"Yeah, of course," Allison said, "he is our Alpha."

Scott licked at his lip, "Sorry man," he apologized, "I didn't mean to push Stiles. I was just messing around, honest."

Derek nodded, "It's okay," he breathed, "and thanks guys, I missed you too."

"So," Danny said, "how was it being in a confined space with Stiles for a week?"

Stiles frowned, "Hey!"

The Alpha laughed causing all his pack members to stare at him in shock. "On day two, I actually started tolerating it," Derek said with a grin.

"Oh my god" Scott said, "Stiles, did you brain wash him?"

The brunette grinned as he approached his mate, "Naw, just told him to lighten up a bit."

Derek rolled his eyes as he threw his arm around Stiles waist and pulled him close, "Don't get used it," he announced to the pack. He then turned towards Stiles, "can't have my Alpha image destroyed remember?"

Stiles nodded as he rested a hand onto of Derek's, "Yes, I remember."

"Okay," Jackson said speaking up, "What the hell is going on!"

"Nothing," Stiles answered.

Lie.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Stiles," he said, "your heartbeat gave it away."

Stiles scowled, "I know," he whispered.

The brunette looked towards his pack then to Derek. A hand gripped Derek's shirt as he pulled the Alpha towards him. Lips ghosting over Derek's ear he whispered, "Are we going to tell them?"

The Alpha smiled, "They can hear you Sty," he whispered.

Derek's eyes shifted for a moment towards his pack members. Everyone was watching in interest. Allison was smiling, and although she couldn't hear, she had this look as if she knew what was going on. Stiles inhaled sharply and bit at his lip, "So are we telling them?"

Derek shifted his body and pulled Stiles close, "If you want too, then yes."

Scott tilted his head, "Guys, you know, we can hear you still."

The Alpha rolled his eyes as he sent a threatening growl towards the Beta. Scott held up his arms in defense, "Sorry," he apologized quickly.

Stiles shook his head as he looked up at Derek, "Be nice," he said.

Derek grinned, "I am."

Silence surfaced the air. The pack watching as Derek and Stiles stood in front of them, holding each other tightly. They weren't talking anymore, just looking at each other. After about two minutes it was broken. Danny jumped, arms flailing in the air, "Shit, you guys are together" he shouted.

Jackson looked at his friend as if he was crazy, "Dude Danny out of all your ideas that is the most ridicu-"

Lydia rolled her eyes. She spoke up interrupting Jackson, "I'm with Danny on this."

"Are you guys?" Allison asked

"Stiles?" Scott said stepping forward towards the pair.

Derek looked down at his mate, eye brows raised, "Well Stiles?" he said, "Are we together?"

Stiles took in a deep breath. He pulled back from Derek's embrace and faced his pack members, "Yeah," he answered with a nod, "Yeah we are."

"When?" Danny yelled out

Jackson's eyes widened as he yelled " Damn to hell when. Who made the first move?"

"Is that why you got mad at me?" Scott rushed out.

Lydia raised a hand up, as she calmly asked, "How did it happen?"

Derek opened his mouth to speak but Allison beat him too it, "Does the Sheriff know yet?" she asked.

Stiles nodded at that, "Yeah he knows," he answered.

"So," Danny said, "when did it happen?"

The Alpha rolled his eyes as he took two big steps and gave Danny a light slap on the back of the head. Danny scowled, "Alright, alright," he said, "my bad, touchy."

Stiles laughed as reached out grasping Derek's wrist tugging the male back. He stood on his tip toes giving the Alpha a quick peck on the lips, "Come on Der," he mumbled.

"Oh my god," Allison and Lydia squealed.

Derek sighed, "Alright," he said, "when, well it was about two days ago."

"Who made the first move?" Jackson asked again.

Stiles bit at his lip eye brows scrunched as he thought about the answer, "Technically Derek did."

Everyone looked at Derek in shock and the Alpha merely grinned at them. "So how did it happen then?" Lydia asked.

Derek turned towards Stiles, "You take this one," he said smiling sweetly at him, "I'd like to answer Scott's question."

"We were on day five of our trip, we got into an argument, now that I look at it, a stupid one, one thing lead to another and well, he kissed me," Stiles said.

"You what!" everyone else yelled at.

"I kissed him," Derek said.

Stiles nodded, "Well then, I got mad, we didn't talk to each other for a good few hours, let it slide, the next day I came to my senses, I kissed him and well, here we are."

Danny grinned, "Nice."

"You guys are mates aren't you?" Scott asked.

Derek nodded, "Yes, that's why I got mad you. You hurt him, I hurt you."

Stiles grinned at that. "Noted," Scott said.

"So mates huh," Lydia said.

"Yes," Derek said arm going around Stiles' waist in a possessive manner.

Danny looked at Stiles, "You know what that entails right Stilinski?"

Stiles looked at him weirdly, "Uh am I suppose too."

Derek looked down at the brunette, "Stiles," he said, "think about it."

Stiles nodded, teeth biting at his lip. "Oh!" he yelled, "Me. Alpha."

Everyone laughed as Stiles fist pumped the air, as he jumped and hopped around in celebration. Derek rolled his eyes, hand reaching out pulling Stiles close, "Quit it," he growled softly.

The brunette grinned at him, "I'm like an Alpha."

The elder rolled his eyes, "Yes," he said, "yes you are, but don't go abusing your power."

Stiles grinned, "I know."

"One thing," Derek mumbled, "if you don't mind."

Stiles nodded in answer. The lycan leaned down placing a soft kiss on Stiles' lips. Stiles grinned as he kissed Derek back. "Guys, I don't mind at all that you guys are together," Scott groaned eyes sliding shut, "can you ease us into that!"

Jackson nodded in agreement as he shut his eyes.

"Shut up," Danny said shoving the two and high fiving Lydia and Allison when they squeed at the site.

Derek pulled Stiles closer, teeth nipping at the brunette's bottom lip. Stiles let out a gasp. At this Allison shut her eyes causing Derek to smirk. A hand drifted up to grip Stiles at the waist, the other gripping at his hair. "Mine," Derek mumbled.

Stiles nodded in agreement as he pulled back for a moment before the two were kissing again. One of Stiles' hands came up gripping the back of Derek's neck, the other fisting the elder's shirt. "Der," Stiles groaned, "what about the others."

"What about 'em."

"Not in front of them," Stiles groaned.

Stiles gasped as Derek's hand slipped under his shirt. At this action Danny and Lydia had now closed their eyes. "They need to know that you belong to me," Derek whispered as he pulled back for a moment.

"They do," Stiles moaned as Derek trailed a kiss down to his neck.

"Oh, I know they do," the Alpha mumbled as he bit down softly near Stiles' pulse, "but knowing and seeing is different. They need to see that you're mine, need to know you're my mate."

"Oh they know now," Stiles groaned.

Derek smirked, "I'm the Alpha of this pack," he mumbled as he bit down softly, tongue lathing over the bit mark, "and you know that because you're my mate you are also the Alpha."

Stiles nodded. "Dominance Sty," Derek mumbled as he claimed Stiles lips again, "I'm asserting mines, are you going to show them, who's the other Alpha of the pack?"

Stiles numbly nodded as he trailed a kiss down Derek's jaw till he reached the lycan's neck. He inhaled sharply, as he kissed Derek's pulse point, teeth biting down causing Derek to groan. All the other wolves bit at their lip as the air around them shifted. They didn't feel it before, but now they did, Stiles had the same power, he was now, like Derek, the Alpha of the pack.

"You guys done," Scott asked shakily, eyes opening a crack but shutting when he saw the two kissing.

"Give me a minute," Stiles growled.

"Gotcha," Scott answered.

Derek grinned, as he placed a kiss on Stiles' forehead, "Good boy."

Stiles smiled at him.

Jackson breathed, "You said Derek, we were going for a run, and you know, I really do enjoy standing here feeling all your damn emotions but I'd rather go running."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, please."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Alright," he said, "Lydia I want you to stay here though kay, I'm just going to take the boys."

Lydia nodded, "Hey, that's fine with me besides I really want to hear more on how you guys hooked up."

The Alpha rolled his eyes as he gave Stiles one last kiss, "Come on guys," he said as he made eye contact with Danny, Scott and Jackson, "I really do hope you guys weren't slacking during my absence."

With that said Derek bolted into the woods with the beta's following close. Stiles turned towards the girls a grin on his face, "I got video footage. Do you girls want to see?"

Allison smiled, "Yeah sure."

Lydia grinned as she pulled Stiles into a hug, "I realized, I didn't do this yet, and we really did miss you guys."

"Thanks," Stiles breathed.

"What's on the video anyways?" Allison asked as they followed Stiles to the Camaro, the brunette sitting on the hood, video camera in his hand.

"Anything and everything," Stiles answered.

"Are we allowed to sit on Derek's car?" Lydia asked.

"Yes," Stiles said as he flipped open the electronic device, "I'll show you guys snippets and maybe when the pack gets back we can watch the whole thing."

"Sounds good," Allison agreed as she sat down on Stiles' left, Lydia sitting on Stiles' right.

"I know exactly what snippet to show you," Stiles grinned as his eyes scanned over the images, fingers hovering for a moment over the stilled image of him at Rowena Crest, the part where Derek explaining Stiles' importance to why he was pack. The part where the lycan had confessed his feelings for Stiles. Stiles grinned as the girls crowded around him, listening and watching intently on the small screen.

"Oh Stiles," Allison breathed.

Lydia looked up at him, "Did you know he was recording you?"

Stiles shook his head, "Oh no."

Lydia smirked, "You seem to know this snippet well."

The brunette let out a content sigh, "This was the video that helped me confess my feelings."

Stiles turned his attention to the small screen, ears focusing on what Derek was saying. Somewhere in the woods, there was a loud howl, three more following. Derek's voice filtered the air, the girls letting out silent _'__awws__'_ as Derek confessed that he was falling in love with Stiles. The new Alpha of the pack smiled, "This was the video that helped me realized, that I loved him too, just as much as he did."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe? Review? Please?**

**This was going to be the last chapter but, you know, someone *coughDereksgirl24cough* convinced me otherwise. So I'm going to be adding a few more chapters. But my buddy Dereksgirl24 be, so it's okay. **


	10. Day Nine: Visit

**THIS IS IT GUYS! I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been caught up in a lot of things. And I was trying to figure out how to end it. So I was reading it and well light bulb.**

**So this is it, this is the LAST chapter. I feel confident in this, ending it here. I don't want it to end but, you know, it has to at some point. Sadly. **

**So one more thing before I go on. So I made a tumblr blog (well I have a personal one already) but I made one for my writing. So you know if you guys are interested, here it is.**

**agentdouble0 (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Now that that is out of the way**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, nor do I own the Characters**

**Summary: Stiles and Derek make a visit. **

It was quiet as Derek sat down next to Stiles. The brunette had been silent for the past fifteen minutes, which was very unusual. Stiles sighed as he eyed the gravestone that lay on the ground. He blinked back the tears, the engravings staring at him. _Ellen Stilinski._ That was the only thing Stiles focused on, his mother's name. "Hey mom," the brunette whispered, voice cracking.

The Alpha reached over, threw an arm around the brunette's neck, he pulled the younger man close and placed a kiss on the brunette's temple. Stiles took in a sharp breathe, "I want you to meet someone."

Stiles reached over and grabbed Derek's freehand. The lycan allowed Stiles to guide his hand and place it on the headstone in front of them. Stiles bit at his lip, "This is Derek," he said, voice shaking a bit, "he's..well-"

Derek gripped at Stiles' arm, "Take your time."

"This is Derek," Stiles breathed, "I love him, he's my boyfriend, my mate."

Derek smiled when Stiles said the word _mate._ "He's awesome mom, he can be a sour wolf, but I love him."

"Your son can be a pain," Derek smiled, "but I love him."

Stiles glared at the lycan but it turned into a smile as he placed a kiss on the Alpha's cheek. Stiles sighed as he turned his attention back to the headstone, "I wanted to show you something."

Stiles slipped of the backpack he had on, zipped it open and in the pack lay some pictures. There were five of them. The pictures were from there road trip. "Derek took me on a road trip," Stiles grinned, "it was awesome."

Derek's hand was on the gravestone again, "I took good care of him, I promise."

Stiles nodded in agreement, "He did mom," he breathed, "that's why we're here, I want to tell you about our trip."

The brunette placed one of the pictures on the gravestone. It was a picture of Derek and Stiles in the Camaro. Stiles was in the driver's seat glaring into the camera and Derek was smiling. The picture was taken on the second day of their road trip, when Derek was teaching Stiles how to drive the Camaro. Stiles turned to Derek, "Can you talk about this one?" he asked in a whisper.

Derek nodded. "This was taken on day two of our road trip," he said, "it was hilarious Mrs. Stilinski, teaching your son how to drive my car."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "It was a stick shift," he argued, "I got it though."

"Yeah," Derek grinned, "your son eventually got the hang of it, after about an hour."

The brunette reached up and shoved Derek lightly. He then turned his attention back to the gravestone. "It was Derek's idea to take the picture, he was explaining something and I couldn't get it. He found it hilarious, I however did not."

Stiles placed another picture on the gravestone. This one was Stiles' favorite. This was taken on day three of the trip, when they were climbing Multnomah Falls. The picture was of the pair at the top, on the balcony near the rushing waterfall. Stiles was on Derek's back, arms around the lycan's neck, the brunette grinning into the camera. Derek's hands were gripping Stiles' legs, he was hunched over a bit and his facial expression held a glare. The brunette had jumped on the lycan's back just as the picture was taken. "This was taken on day three," Stiles explained, "we were hiking this trail, it was a long walk."

Derek grinned, "Your son hitched a ride like half way up."

"I had to mom," Stiles cried, "I felt like I was going to die."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I gave your son a piggy back ride the rest of the way up."

"What I tell you mom?" Stiles breathed, "I told you he's awesome."

The Alpha rolled his eyes but smiled at the brunette as leaned over and placed a kiss on Stiles' temple. "Tell her about how much of a dork you were when we were taking the picture," he mumbled.

"Oh!" Stiles cried, "Mom," he said turning his attention to the gravestone, "we asked this nice couple to take our picture…"

"_Excuse me" Stiles asked poilitely to the elderly couple who was taking pictures at the top of the baloncy._

"_Yes?" the lady answered with a smile._

_Stiles stuck out his camera, "I was wondering if you could take a picture of me and my friend?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Thanks," Stiles smiled._

_The brunette bounded over to Derek who was leaning over the railing and looking into the water below. Stiles tapped the werewolf on the shoulder, "Hey," he said, "let's take a picture."_

"_Do I have to?" Derek asked._

_Stiles nodded, "Yes! It's part of the road trip experience."_

"_Like that camera of yours huh?"_

"_Yes!" _

"_Alright alright."_

_Derek turned around and Stiles pushed the lycan forward a bit, "Are you ready?" Stiles asked to the lady who was holding his camera._

"_Yes, when you're ready."_

"_We are."_

"_I'll count it down okay?"_

_Stiles nodded, "Gotcha."_

"_One.."_

_Stiles and Derek smiled at the camera._

"_Two.."_

_Stiles moved back a bit, but the lady didn't comment._

"_Three__."_

_Just as the lady said three, Stiles was jumping on Derek's back, yelling "Cheese!" as his arms looped around the Alpha's neck, the brunette grinning at the camera. Derek was quick. His hands went to grab Stiles' legs as he tried to regain his balance, the dark haired man's green eyes glaring into the camera. _

Derek watched Stiles with a grin as mate leaned over laughing. He was happy now that Stiles wasn't upset and talking happily. "It was hilarious," the brunette grinned.

"Not for me," Derek commented jokingly.

"I thought it was," Stiles said. The brunette sighed happily, "I like this picture," he said the gravestone.

Stiles reached into the backpack and pulled out another picture, this time Stiles was only in it. The lycan had taken a picture of Stiles from their trip at Rowena Crest. It was when Stiles was leaned over the rock wall and looking down onto the road bellow. "Can I?" Derek asked as he reached for the picture.

The brunette nodded as Derek gently took it from his mate's hands and placed it on the gravestone. Derek took in a sharp breathe, "I took this picture," he said with a smile, "We were at the top of Rowena Crest."

"It was really windy mom," Stiles commented.

Derek let out a happy sigh as wound his arm around Stiles' waist and pulled the brunette close, "This was the day that I found myself falling for your son."

The Alpha took in a deep breath, he exhaled happily, "I really do love your son, and I promise you, I'm going to take good care of him."

"I love you," Stiles whispered as reached over and squeezed the lycan's knee.

They were silent for a split second. Stiles was reaching into this backpack again and pulling out another picture. Derek was only in this one in this one. They were at Sherrad's Point. This was when Derek was looking at Mt. St Helens. Both were silent as Stiles placed the pictures with the others. They both knew what happened that day.

Stiles took in a shaky breathe, "We were at Sherrad's Point. I took this one mom, I liked it, how he was staring into the distance."

"Stiles was commenting on how you would've loved it up there," Derek said with a smile, "I'm sure you would've."

Stiles grinned, "You could see all these mountains mom, well actually, we only saw on that day because of the clouds."

Derek nodded as Stiles placed his hand on the gravestone. "We got into an argument," the brunette whispered, "we didn't talk to each other the rest of the day."

They were both silent again and Stiles felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Derek leaned over and brushing them away, "Hey," he whispered, "remember, I'm not mad at you."

"I know," Stiles whispered, "sorry."

Derek turned his attention to the gravestone, "Ellen," he said not even realizing he called her by her name, "Your son and I, we did get into an argument, but it's all underwater, I did something stupid, he did something stupid, we talked, we made up, we're together."

"You didn't so something stupid," Stiles mumbled, "you just caught me off guard."

Derek laughed, "I kissed your son and I still don't regret it."

Stiles was smiling again, "Can you believe it mom? That I pushed him away? Like you always said, I was a stubborn boy."

"Yeah but that's why I love you," Derek breathed.

"I love you too."

Stiles sighed as he reached into his backpack to pull out the last picture. This one was of the pair on day seven of their road trip. They were both laying down on the grass, looking up and grinning into the camera. "We were at a pit stop," Stiles said as he placed the picture down with the others, "Derek beat me in a race."

Derek grinned as he raised a hand in the air, "Your son thinks I cheated but I didn't."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I don't think mom, I know."

The Alpha laughed, "Shut up and tell her about the picture."

"We were laying on the grass," Stiles smiled, "just looking at the clouds, it was nice, mellow."

Derek grinned, "And if you look at it, the only picture where, we both are smiling."

Stiles glanced at all the pictures, "Haha yeah, that's true."

"We didn't have a picture for Day Six," Derek breathed, "we were kind of busy talking and getting together."

Stiles laughed, "Oh dear god, you make it sound like we, oh man."

Derek's eyes widened, "We just talked and kissed I swear!"

Stiles continued to laugh, "Oh god," the brunette took a deep breathe, "he's not lying mom, don't worry, we're taking our time."

The Alpha rolled his eyes, "If I said that to your dad, I'd be a dead man."

"Don't worry, my mom's cool," Stiles grinned.

Derek let out a breath and Stiles did the same as they sat in silence again. Derek turned to Stiles, "You okay?" he asked softly.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay, good."

"Thanks, Der, thanks for coming with me and telling her about our trip."

Derek smiled, "Hey," he breathed, "I wanted to, I went on the trip with you, how else are you going to explain the awesomeness that went on."

The brunette laughed, "Wow, awesomeness, I use that word, I would never think you'd use that word."

Derek shrugged, "Like I said, you and me switched placed."

Stiles let out a gush of air, "I miss you mom," he whispered, "I wish you were here, physically, but I know, I know you never left, you're always with me."

The brunette took in a deep breathe, "I know you're watching over me and dad, and I hope that you watch over Derek too, because I love him, I care about him."

"I love you mom and those pictures, they're for you," Stiles exhaled, "I wanted you to know how much fun I had on the road trip, Derek took good care of me."

"Your son took care of me too," Derek added, "he's good at that, taking care of people and being there for others."

Stiles grinned, "I'm pretty much the greatest person in the world."

Derek laughed as he pulled Stiles into an embrace, "He is," he said to the gravestone, he then turned to Stiles, "You are."

"Love you Derek."

"I love you too."

Stiles turned to the gravestone, "I love you mom and I'll come back and visit soon."

"Bye Ellen," Derek smiled, "it was nice talking to you."

The brunette sighed as he stood up, "I feel like I said it a lot, but Derek, I love you, I love you so much."

Derek pulled Stiles into a hug and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's lip, "I love you too Sty."

**End**

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Review please?**

**You guys, you have been awesome. I love all of you, and I want to thank you for reading my story, leaving reviews. Once again, you're all awesome.**


End file.
